One Piece University
by Grammatic Muse
Summary: OP gang are college students living in the modern world. Modern day romance with an intense dramatic twist. MiHawk and Robin centric. AU. OOC. MiHawkXRobin. NamiXZoro CH5 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

_**Warning**__: Story Contains Fluid Profanity_.

**One Piece University**

**CH1: Pilot **

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Robin apologized, rubbing hard the part of her hip that had rammed against the metal table. Friends have always scolded her for her less than safe habit of reading while walking. She was always knocking into people doing such things. But this time it wasn't the intentional run-in she usually did for a job. So immersed in the magazine article, she didn't see herself running into the seated gentlemen at the patio table.

The steel furniture continued to ring and wobbled from its earlier impact. The figure steadied the shaking cup of coffee with a finger, not even bothering a glance towards the apologetic girl. He gave a slight shift, changing the cross of his legs before continuing with the paper. Robin gave a short shrug at the lack of response, silently mouthing "_Asshole_--" as she seated herself in the only open table behind the man.

"Robin, you sure you don't want coffee or anything?" called the orange haired girl, skillfully weaving between the tightly packed tables of _The Coffee Court_. "I'm buying-" she offered, showing her purchase in hand.

"Ah, no. Maybe later." Robin answered, absentmindedly patting her empty pockets. She watched her friend plop onto the chair across, who threw a big bag of chips onto the table. "Lunch?" Robin raised an eyebrow in question. "I see the diet's going marvelously,--" she added, eyeing the shiny bold letter on the snapping bag reading: "_NOW WITH 50 PERCENT MORE CHEESE!" _

"Fucking, diet's off." Nami plunged her hand into the bag. "I think my boyfriend's cheating on me--" Robin shook her head at the offered snack, mouth opened in protest, "I don't want to talk about it." Nami waved her hand, dismissing the concerned look. "Changing subject NOW." she said robotically. Robin shut her mouth and smiled at the younger girl. She knew Nami would bring up the subject when she was ready to talk about it. "When's your next class?" she asked, between bits of chips. "I mean, _our _class. I keep forgetting you punked me into taking that class too." she muttered.

"I have about an hour of break before _Archeology 220: Research and Discovery_." Robin cheered, studying the syllabus for the twelfth time that morning.

Nami stared her friend solemnly, "Robin. There is a problem, when fresh paper-- that syllabus, you've printed just hours ago, looks like its survived ten winters." she pointed the wrinkled, fraying piece held in Robin's hand. "There is _also _a problem when the magazine you bought just yesterday is falling apart from being flipped open every four seconds. And can I _please _point out that-- its not even a fashion magazine, it's a _National Geographic_! And it's not a article on--" she paused to formulate a random jumble of words, "I don't know- '_10 Ways to Climax Your Way To Beautiful Skin,_' that your nose deep in, (Robin shielded the side of her face with the paper in hand as tables around them quieted their topics to overhear Nami's.) its--" she reached, pulling out a piece from the pile, '_Discovering True Egypt'_?" she groaned.

"Nami, I get it." Robin hissed from under the paper. "More fashion, work on good skin-- I'll consider it, so please keep it down." she begged in low whisper. The orange haired girl let out a loud sigh.

"Well, your fashion sense is pretty good and you have gorgeous skin anyways." Nami granted with a smirk.

"I never give you grief for _your _obsession with Geography or how many hours _you _spend doodling maps." Robin retorted. "It's just, I've never been so excited for a class." a soft look overcame her face before lighting up with enthusiasm. "Professor Saulo was good, but this new professor is an absolute genius! Of course, usually a world renown archeologist wouldn't waste time teaching college students, but they said he's taking a couple months off while waiting for the okay from the Israeli's government for a dig around Golgotha. God, I would give my left arm to go--" The sunglass on Nami's nose shifted when she cringed at the dreamy look splayed over her friends face. Robin shook off the dazed look and continued, "He graduated from this university, so naturally when the dean of the school begged for a favor he agreed. AND he's good friends with Professor Saulo, so when he asked him to fill the semester for him, he flew right over!" Robin gushed excitedly. "The man is brilliant-- He's done so much, and at such a young age-- you know he has--"

Nami held up two chip-greased fingers interrupting her friend, "Blah-blah-blah-- he discovered the **real **tomb of the 1st Egyptian Pharaoh-- uncovered the lost burial grounds of the Yin Dynasty, hidden underneath the 1st set stone from the Great Wall of China--" rolling her eyes, she plunged her hand back into the bag of chips, "Oh-my-god. PLEASE, Robin. If you rant on anymore about how much you worship this guy-- I'm going to rip off my ears, _just _to have something to throw at you." she pointed to the side of her head for good measure.

Robin's lips twisted aside at her companion's brutish response. Grumpily, she began re-organizing the small stack of paper in her hands, slamming the pile with childish temper. Nami released a short sigh, "Oh, come on. Only joking--." she tried, nudging her friend apologetically. "I'm just grouchy cause I have another class right before that one and I have to sprint across campus just to make it on time." The taller girl gave a tart smile of forgiveness. Nami laughed and pulled a loose paper sticking out of the pile. "Is this him?" Robin nodded eagerly.

It was the cover piece of this months National Geographic's, _Discovered: __**TRUE **__Egypt,_ read the title. The man in the photo must have been in middle of the dig when the photo was taken. He was caught in a side angle, pointing and talking with another archeologist from within a dirt tunnel. He was well-shaded and covered under the black, wide rimmed hat, dark sunglasses, scarf tied protectively over nose and mouth.

"Wow. He's cute." came the sarcastic comment. Robin gave a half smile at her friends joke. "Fuck me, I'm late." Nami scrambled out of her seat. She crunched the empty bag of chips into a ball. "You wanna come on campus?" she asked, searching for a trash can.

"I think I'll just waste time here before class starts." Robin nodded, holding out her hand for the trash. "I'll go early and save us seats." she promised.

"Thanks Robin." Nami hurriedly handed the crumbled bag. "I'll call you after class!" she shouted, running across the street.

Robin released a heavy sigh of relief when her friend safely dashed through the speedy traffic. Stacking the papers together, she pushed to rise from her seat. The steel back of her chair clanged loudly against the one behind. "Sorry!" Robin apologized, realizing it was her second time bothering the same person. The man merely shifted to reach for his coffee, once again lacking reaction. One corner of her lips pulled in a slight sneer at the back of his head as he sipped the black coffee. "_Prick_." she muffled under lips as she passed by.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Walking through the crowded tables on the patio, she carefully made her way to the trash can. From the corner of her eyes she spied a blonde wave bye to his friends. He was also approaching the wastebasket. He held in hand a finished lunch tray. Robin slowed her walk to match his arrival at the trash bin. The two reached it together, throwing the useless content into the metal bin. She already knew the boy was busy checking her out when he carelessly dumped his books along with the tray. Robin pretended to study the papers on her pile when she knocked into him.

The boys amazing reflexes surprised her. The tangled two did fall to ground, but the blonde had turned it into a safe, controlled fall. "Are you alright?" asked the boy from under.

"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry." Robin laughed, climbing off the grinning figure. "Seriously, I'm such a klutz. I was just reading my syllabus for the new class and-- I'm just _really _sorry." she smiled.

"No harmed done." shrugged the blonde, still grinning. "Hey-- if your really that sorry, can you make it up by letting me buy you dinner tonight?" he smiled expertly.

"Umm-- You know what?" spoke Robin, continuing her steps away from the incident. "Why don't we put that off for the next time we run into each other." she joked, turning to face the direction of her walk.

"_Ah--- Come on_-" came the playful wail from behind. "_Seriously? Next time for sure though, right??_" echoed the voice. Her rolling giggle sounded over shoulder as she walked away. With one hand he patted, confirming the recently emptied pocket. _"You promised!" _he laughed to the fading figure.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She waited until turning into the safely of the back corner of _The Coffee Court_. Such caution was necessary, considering that the Plaza securities usually gathered in front of the store for their noon coffee break. Long fingers quickly rifled though the pile of papers in arm. From the rustle of papers she retrieved a black wallet. "Gucci, nice--" she noted, smoothing the shiny logo in the corner. "Let see what you have here, Mr. Prince."

Her eye's snapped open at the amount of green she found within the flap. She pulled the cash from the wallet, counting the bills with her eyes. "three, four, fiv-- **HEY**!!!" she shouted, surprised and angry at the figure that had suddenly emerged from behind.

It was the prick from the coffee shop. He stood in front, one hand holding the group of bills, the other, clutching onto the black wallet. "Is this yours?" he asked, flipping open the wallet with one hand.

"So the stone statue _can _talk." she nodded mockingly. "Yes, it's mine, now hand it over!" she demanded. He ignored her angry words while thumbing through the content of the wallet.

"Are _you _the president of the 'Bikini Model's Club'?" he asked with amusement. Robin fought the burning blush threatening to melt her skin.

"Yeah, so what if I am?!" she bit back.

"--_Men Only_"? he flipped the card to show the words.

"I-I'm an exception!" she stuttered. The other raised an eyebrow.

"Are you the card carrying member of '_The Jungle Room: Home of the Hot Exotic Ladies from Around the World'?_" Robin chewed her lower lips. "Hmm.. Platinum Member, no less.." he added after further study of the card.

"It's all mine, okay?? So just give it to me--" she swiped for the material in hand, he pulled it from her reach.

"Are you--"

"What are you?! The '_are you' _police?!" she shouted "They're mine, goddamn it! Give it to me!"

"Really? Is that so, Ms. Sanji?" he finished, pulling out the blue and silver student ID from the wallet. The idiotic blonde smiled at her from the square of his picture.

"He's my brother." she spoke quickly, grabbing the wade of bills in his left hand. When he didn't let go, she glared at him. She was taken aback at the unusual amber colored eyes. She quickly recovered, pulling to pry the cash from his grip.

"Not much of a resemblance is there?" continued the taunting voice, tapping the ID with the other hand. Robin chewed the inside of her mouth, it was obvious that this man had no intention of returning the item he confiscated.

Robin stepped daringly close, just centimeters from his face, "Just remember _you're _the one who wanted to make this harder than it had to be." she breathed over his lips. With her free hand she ravaged her hair, twisting it into a frenzied state. "STOP! NO! PLEASE STOP! **SOMEBODY HELP ME**!" The man cringed at the shrieking volume of her voice. With all her strength, she pulled the bills from his grasp. She let her body tumble onto the floor as she quickly stuffed the wrinkled greens into her bra, still screaming all the while.

It all happened in less than 2 seconds. The Plaza securities, who've been fueling on their midday coffee heard the scream from their close vicinity. They rushed into the back ally to find a man standing over a girl thrown onto floor, crying brokenly with her shirt and hair in mess. It didn't take long for them to come to the obvious conclusion. A balding man scooped over to Robin, "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"You there! Hands behind your head! Slowly!" three more aimed the drawn weapons towards the culprit. Through fabricated sobs, she swallowed thickly at the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh, all this isn't necessary." she sobbed. Her hand rested lightly, lowering the nearest armed weapon. "He's just my ex-boyfriend-- Bob." she added after brief thought. "He's just mad at me for breaking up with him. I don't want to press charges or anything but few hours in the cell might help clear up his mind." she sniffed gingerly. A crowd had begun to gather around the scene. "I don't want anyone I know to see me like this." she whispered weakly to the bald security.

"Of course, dear." he nodded sympathetically. "You go on now, and don't worry about a thing. I'll just take him to the station and make sure he understands that he can't treat you this way." he patted her back in assurance.

"Thank you." she sniffed, wiping the last of her fake tears. She took one over-the-shoulder glance before merging into the crowd.

Most of it was covered and blurred by the large securities movement while cuffing the hands resting behind his head-- but she could have _sworn _on the glimpse of a smirk resting over the amused lips.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Oh, damn it all." she groaned, screening the packed auditorium. From the flurry blur of the room, two figures jumped and waved from the far corner.

"Robin! Over here!" Ussop shouted. Nami and Ussop sat down when they saw Robin climbing the stairs.

"Hey, Ussop." she nodded to the long-nosed boy who was busy fixing a rather large Jamaican themed hat over his head. "Is the professor here yet? The class was supposed to start 10 minutes ago right?"

"Guess he's running late." he shrugged, shifting the hat more to the left.

"What happened to: '_I'll go early and save us seats'_?" grumped Nami, moving her bag from the aisle chair she had saved. "We're practically in the nosebleed section."

"I know, I know." Robin begged, dropping into the seat, "But you will **not **believe what happened after you left."

"Did you do a lift?" Nami whispered excitedly. Robin responded with a stiff nod. "You got away clean-- right??" she worried.

"Yeah, the guy had no idea and he was crazy loaded too."

"But?" Nami twirled her sunglasses anxiously.

"Random, psychotic vigilante found me out and almost took the cash from me." she hastily combed the mess out of her hair. "But I lost him, he should be cooling off somewhere right now. Kinda feel bad." she winked.

"Sure you do." Nami smirked, giving a discreet high-five under the seat.

"Excuse me.. **Excuse me**--!" boomed a loud voice over the dull roar of the room. The auditorium hushed immediately upon the new addition. Robin's eyes snapped wide with horror as she recognized the figure.

"_Oh, my god!!!"_ she hunched onto Nami's lap. _"It's the psycho! He must had gotten away and followed me here!" _she whispered desperately. Nami's eyes budged at the information.

"Stay down sweetie." she instructed.

"Please, I hope you'll overlook my lateness-- A rather interesting run-in with a local student kept me from making to class on time." he smiled to the crowd. "I am your instructor for this semester. Pleased to meet you-- I am Professor MiHawk."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Robin felt her heart: spaz, jerk, stop, drop to the floor, before crawling back into place. Robin looked up weakly to her friends horror-filled, shocked face. "Nami--" she begged. "Shoot me, tag me and bury me." she muttered into her lap.

"What's going on?" Ussop leaned, "Are you okay, Ro--"

"Shh--!" hissed the two. Ussop sat back, clearly confused but obedient.

"_I must say, it's very kind of Professor Saulo to trust me with such a large class. I don't believe I've lectured in such a grand auditorium before." _

"Fucking shit--" breathed Nami.

"What? What's wrong? What's happening?!" cringed Robin, still huddled in her half fetal position.

"_Wow, how many flights of stairs till the top? It almost rivals the ones at the Philadelphia's Museum of Art-- anyone here watched 'Rocky'?" _he joked, mimicking a rather professional left and right hook. The class answered with admiring chuckles.

"He's coming up-- this way." she informed.

She made up her mind in an instant. One hand swiped Nami's shades from the table as the other yanked the Rastafarian cap from Ussop's head. He let out a thundering: "_**What the fuck?!**_" as many strands of hair left with his hat. The polite laughter of early dropped to silence as Professor MiHawk turned towards the outburst. Robin quickly donned the borrowed item onto her person.

"Oh, yeah. Your invisible now." Nami murmured from a corner of her lips. Robin fought hard the urge to kick her friend.

"Is something the matter?" Professor MiHawk asked, approaching the row of disturbance. Ussop looked nervously to the two girls on his left. He had already caught on that there was something wrong with this situation. The gears in his head burned as he fished for the right thing to say when--

"My friend, he suffers from a mild case of Tourette's. First day, new semester, brings out the worst in him." Nami nodded convincingly, patting Ussop's back. Ussop quickly added to the nod of head, confirming the story.

The professor looked from Nami to Ussop, with a strange look in his eyes, "Is that so?" MiHawk asked the Jamaican-hat-sporting, indoor-sunglass-wearing, Robin.

She shifted in seat, nodding ahead while drumming her fingers nervously over the table. "--And you are?" he asked.

The beating fingers froze over the table. "O-Olivia." she swallowed. "Coni Olivia."

"Well, Ms. _Olivia_. If its not too much trouble, may I ask you to stay for just a _little _while after class? I just need some help to catch up on where Professor Saulo left off." he tapped the textbook on her desk. Robin gave two weak nods to the floor. "Excellent, thank you very much." satisfied, he turned and headed down the stairs.

"_Alright class, since today is the first day it's going to be a short lecture. We'll just brief the syllabus and everyone can get onto whatever Fraternity or Sorority party you've been planning to crash-- where I have no doubt, that you will push and test the limits of your hell-bound liver, before ultimately surrendering to the smooth, disease ridden tiles of the restroom floor." _Whooping cheers, enthusiastic claps, roaring laughter accompanied the whole while as he descended to the podium.

"Oh, my god. He knows who I am." she clawed onto Nami's hand, "He's trying to get rid of all the witnesses so he can kill me."

"Kill-? What the heck is going on?" complained Ussop, rubbing the sore area of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Ussop." Robin replied brokenly, pushing down the burning sob creeping up her throat.

"No, no. It's okay. What's wrong Robin?" his tone dropped with worry. "Tell me what's wrong-- Does he want to hurt you?!" he demanded, snapping up from seat. Nami quickly caught his belt, yanking him back to place.

"It's nothing like that, it's only a joke." Robin forced a laugh. In the background, Professor MiHawk's voice continued reading out loud the words from a syllabus she had already memorized by heart. "I just really wanted to try on your hat." she patted lightly the material over her head. Ussop nodded slowly at her response. He knew her well enough that she was keeping something from him.

"That's fine," he nodded forgivingly. "You can keep the hat. I know where to get another one." he gave a encouraging thumbs up before returning to the lecture.

Nami squeezed warmly her shivering hand. "I'm so stupid Nami," Robin whispered shakily, "For as long as I've known of him--" the rising choke broke her sentence, "Nami-- the one person I've admired, worship and looked up to, hates me."

"Oh, come on Robin. He doesn't hate you. So he caught you loading a couple bucks, I bet he's lifted at least a pack of gum during his boy days too." she tried helpfully.

"I had him cuffed and arrested with three securities holding him at gun-point." she confessed desperately. Robin looked into Nami's blank face for the next ten seconds.

"Rat bastard! Did he _HAVE _to bundle up like a leper for the COVER shot of National Geographic's?!" Nami angrily kicked the back of the chair at her feet. A spec wearing pigtailed girl turned furiously at the assault. "_**The fuck do you want, Pippi Longstocking?!**_" she shouted a bit too loud. Professor MiHawk and the class turned in direction of the profanity.

"Sorry, my fault. Tourette's acting up again." Ussop apologized with a raise of his hand.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**A/N: **Hello and thank you for taking the time to read this pilot chapter!

First off, I must confess, unlike the other stories I've written/writing, this series is going to be very heavy with adult situation of _every aspect_. I'm not going to sit here pretending its okay for viewers who squeal and twist at kissing scenes to continue with this story. _If intense adult situation make you uncomfortable please don't read. _

I've actually thought out this plot while writing for _The Past and Peppermint._ _MiHawk _and _Robin_. I became obsessed with this pairing while writing my first story of the two. I've tweaked and changed couple things from both characters but I hope they successfully relay the image I had set in mind.-- Out of all the One Piece characters _Nami _was the one I liked the least. But as the plot grew I came to completely adore her character.-- All the OP crew will of course be incorporated into the story; some playing larger parts while others do the latter.

Writing two stories with the same pairing may not be confusing or difficult for some authors, but it is for me (sweats). I'm waiting for viewer feedback to help make up my mind on whether to juggle two stories at once, or just hold off until the first one is finished. Thanks again for your time!

Please review to let me know what you thought of the story!


	2. Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment

**CH2: Crime and Punishment**

_Swiftly, she ducked between the aisles with ninja stealth. When she finally reached the large middle row, she crawled across the seated students knees, apologizing in whispers all the while. Some gave her incredulous looks but for the most part they were indifferent. _

_Just a few more feet till the window-- thank god it was open... It was only two story high-- a broken leg at the worst. Probably... _

_Now all she had to do was put one leg over the sill and-- _

"Don't even think about it." growled Nami.

Robin blinked as her thoughts jerked back to reality. She looked at Nami, wearing the miserable look suited perfectly for the predicament she was in. "I know what your thinking, you've been eyeing that window for the last ten minutes. You swear the students are gonna be _that _supportive for your escape-- and you swear _he _won't notice you crawling through the rows then jumping out the second story window?" she stated sympathetically.

"_--a mock, Field Research Camp of one night and two days will be an available option for students who wish to stock up on extra credit. The exact date is to be announced-- The Friday of ninth week_ _will be the deadline for the 2nd term paper. After Friday, no late work will be accepted."_

"Oh my god, Nami-- he's almost done!" Robin twisted in her seat.

"Alright, I admit we're at a disadvantage being on the last row." Nami organized, "But when class is over, we'll just rush out with the others. Here, put this on-- (she removed her white zip up) --your red top might catch his eyes. He won't be able to single you out from the crowd if you blend in."

"_--the Thursday of tenth week will be the day of the Final-- _(She hastily shoved her arm through the jacket, zipping up the silver clasp.) --_The Final will account for 40 percent of your overall grade; I highly recommend refraining from any excessive partying between these two weeks." _he set the paper on the desk behind. _"15 minutes for the first day, not bad eh? Class dismissed." _The class cheered as they rose from their seats.

Ussop, followed the two protectively from behind. Robin carefully trailed Nami's lead down the stairs. She kept a subtle eye on the man of attention. He had taken a seat at Professor Saulo's desk, flipping through the mountain of paper, studying some while discarding others. Luckily, he wasn't even watching the exit or looking in her direction.

Almost.. Just a few more steps to the door. Just a couple more steps and freedo--

"Ms. Olivia?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I believe we had an appointment." he spoke without looking up.

"_Just forget it_," hissed Nami, panic lining her tone. "_let's just freaking run for it and drop the class!"_

"No, it's fine." she answered weakly, "You guys go ahead. Ussop, don't you have to pick up Kaya from class? And Nami, your mothers guards are here," she nodded towards the two suited men waiting at the door. "I don't want you to get in trouble cause of me again."

"Robin--"

"Go, go!" she forced a cheery smile, waving bye her two friends. The door closed with a soft thud. She couldn't help but feel it sounded like the locking of prison gates.

She figured she stood there for at least a whole minute. He hadn't said anything either. All she could make out was the sound of rustling papers from behind.

_Oh.. Okay. Lets move. You can't stand here staring at the door forever. Now-- Turn._

Much to her surprise her body obeyed the command. Timidly, she walked up to the desk. Still, he didn't look up when she approached. "Last semester Professor Saulo taught _Archeology 150: Analysis of Relics_." she recited quickly, "The text he used was _Study of Historical Artifacts _by _Norris Bruke. _He actually wanted to make the Field Research Camp trip for that semester but we ran out of time. He'll require a typed report of 8-9 pages for the participants of the extra credit camp. This course generates a lot of papers and midterms to read and grade so the university usually assigns at least two Teacher's Aid--"

"_--apologies for the late notice." _he read from an opened letter, cutting short her quick rattle of words._ "I regret to inform, due to late registration of the course, I did not make the deadline of requests for assistants. Registered in Archeology 220 this semester is the Full Scholarship donned, A-student, Nico Robin. She's a superb scholar of Archeology and has assisted me through numerous deadlines. Upon request, I have faith she'll be more than happy to aid you with the grading work. Regards-- Jaguar D. Saulo." _he glanced up from the paper in hand. Robin fidgeted nervously, thankful for the dark shades hiding her darting eyes. He returned to the letter. "_P.S. Should you have problem finding her in class-- enclosed is a copy of her student ID."_

Robin stared blankly at the black and white picture of herself he flipped for her. Quietly, she pulled off the colorful Rastafarian hat. More slowly, she removed the large shade sitting on her nose. She placed the two items on the corner of the table. She stood stupidly, wringing her hands and staring a hole into the wood of the table. She could feel his eyes, studying her.

The silence rang for another minute.

"--I believe it's under _Title 13 'Of Crime Against Property_,'?" he ended the quiet. "Larceny: Every person who feloniously steal, take, carry, lead, or drive away personal property of another, or knowingly defraud any other person of money, labor or real or personal property-- is guilty of theft." he said easily, resting an elbow on the table.

She flinched in place.

"When value of the stolen item exceed four hundred dollars, the case is shifted from the category of petty crime into-- grand theft." he eyed for reaction as he pressed on, "Grand theft is punishable by imprisonment in a county jail or state prison, not exceeding one year and may or may not require a fine of not more than ten thousand dollars."

Carefully, reaching into the side of her bra, she retrieved a set of folded greens. Unfolding each bill, she laid the five pieces atop one another. She couldn't bring herself to level with his eyes. So instead she stared the bills on table. He let the silence sit for more seconds before continuing.

"I think, just recently this states decided to consider grand theft a felonious crime that should carry the possibility of a much harsher penalty." Robin bit her lower lips. When she didn't respond he continued--

"The specific punishment for the felony crime of grand theft will often depend on--"

Whatever held her together till then, it broke and crumbled completely.

The last of her sanity snapped.

She yanked the zipper, almost ripping it off the seam; she cringed and struggled, pulling the jacket harshly off her back. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, she pulled the top overhead. The silver locket on her chest lashed and dropped back to place as the shirt jerked off. Throwing the two clothes onto floor-- "I don't have anything else!" she shouted, plunging a hand into the black bra. Surprised, she extracted one more bill from within. "I-I missed this one-- I didn't know it was six hundred." she said with all honesty.

Apart the expression of shock underlining the base of his face, he maintained well, the somber professional look. She looked up to the blank, solemn look frozen over face.

She didn't know how to interpret the guise. "I swear--I didn't know that one was still there," she chewed her lower lips, "I **really **don't have anything else--!" she shouted desperately.

"That's(!) not necessary--" he said quickly, stopping her with a raise of his hand. She had begun to unbutton the top of her jean. She dropped her hands aside. The taste of bitter copper of blood seeped from the cut she was creating on her lip.

"I-I don't have ten thousand dollars to pay the fine." she glared the familiar corner of the desk. "An-and I can't go with you to the station right now, I have work till 10." she said with tried casual, "So you can have the cops pick me up at home later-- 230th Ohara Street 3A, it's the third building on the left."

He was looking at her, more solemnly, more seriously than he had before. His sight dropped to the pendant hanging about her neck. Robin followed his eyes-- "_This is mine!_" she shrilled, clutching the necklace protectively. "I-I swear." she whispered, turning the silver inside her grasp. "And these are my friends--" she nodded, moving the hat and sunglass off the corner, "--they'll want these back." she turned and walked midway to the door, bending to pick the clothes off floor.

The pile of paper in her arms spilled over the carpet, a short whimper sounded in the back of her throat as she reached for the falling materials. Long restrained tears had begun to build in her eyes, blurring the content as she hasted to collect the fallen items. The rest of the items tumbled onto ground as she clumsily grabbed for her belongings. The straining choke burned her chest as she messily stashed papers among other things. At the sound of the chair pulling out from behind, she rose blindly, dashing for the door-- abandoning scattered papers and her red top.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She ran through the empty halls, forbidding the building sobs. Running into the nearest bathroom she shut the door with a bang. Only when the lock was turned did she let the tears fall. The racking sobs shook her entire body. Trembling hands messily brushed the endless tears streaming down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to, she didn't let herself bawl; sniffling and choking she let the tears come.

The last time she ever shed a tear was when her mother got into that accident. Ever since then she never let herself cry. Not even when her uncle beat her during his drunken rages, or even the time when she and Nami almost got raped in the back of that dark ally and certainly not the time when Ussop accidentally closed the car door on her hand.

She had never let herself cry so much ever since her mothers accident.

_It doesn't matter_… She decided.

It was a cry worthy occasion. Somehow, she single handedly-- (and in less than the time span of 1 hour)-- managed to make a complete fool out of herself, become a grand thief felon, search-strip down to her bra-- all in front of the _one _person she admired most in the world. The trailing tears dripped onto her chest, pooling around the silver locket.

She took the piece into palm. Holding it with both hands she sobbed, "Mom-- I'm so stupid. I'm so-- so-- so, stupid." she cried to the locket.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It took almost an hour for her to stop completely. With cold water, she calmed the puffy eyes. She washed her face three times before sorting her hair. Pulling on Nami's white zip up, she evened the scattered papers. She piled Ussop's hat and Nami's glasses onto the stack. Lastly, she looked into the mirror and practiced smiling twice before heading for the door.

Turning the lock, she pushed the door with the same movement. Making an immediate right, she exited out the hall.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. _MiHawk _x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She ran out when he stood, rising from the chair. He half jogged to the door but she was already far down the hall by then. At the bend of the far corner echoed the slamming of a door. Quickly, he ran back inside to grab the red top she had left behind, scooping the loose pieces of paper, he trailed her direction around the bend.

He almost passed it at first-- it was hardly audible. If the building wasn't completely vacant like the way it was he would have surely missed the quiet sobs coming from the Women's Restroom.

Immediately, he reached for the doorknob, his hands stopped just inches from the metal. He paced back and forth once before holding his hand to knock on the door. He pulled the same hand back to scratch nervously behind his neck. Making up his mind, he braved the door again, raising his hand to knock.

"_Mom.. I'm so stupid. I'm so-- so-- so, stupid."_ whispered the pained voice beyond the door.

His fist unfurled. The tips of his finger smoothed the door as he lowered to a seating position. With the knuckle of his other thumb, he repeatedly beat the center of his forehead.

Letting out a heavy sigh, MiHawk leaned against the wall beside the door. Soft, shivering cries sounded beyond the barrier. Guiltily, he looked the item he had brought: he put aside the red tank top, smalling it with two folds; he began organizing the papers she had dropped earlier.

If--**IF**, he wasn't feeling guilty enough, this certainly made sure he did. In hand, he held two worn papers: the loosened cover page of the months _National Geographic _and the wrinkled, frayed syllabus of his course. The corners and ridges were so tattered from much use, he couldn't have given himself a paper cut to save his life. On syllabus, she had highlighted all the key topic and important dates with a yellow liner. On the upper right hand corner listing: course, professor, date and credits, she had highlighted his name in pink and underlined it twice.

He turned to banged his head against the trophy board on his left but was stopped by the sound of running faucet and splashy water through the door.

The swing of the door almost hit him in the face. As the restroom door slide to close, soft steps echoed towards the exit.

He quickly rose to feet, but the one hour sit-in had put both his legs to sleep. Just when he regained the feel of his limbs, she had already stepped out of the building.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH2.5: Meeting: The First **

_Time: Yesterday Noon_

She was the type that invited attention.

Not because she called for it or because she acted loudly to bring herself to it; it was the type you had to be born with. It wasn't fair to say it was only because of her good looks, or to categorize her so commonly as charming-- it was a type of charisma she possessed, and _that _kind of thing only came naturally.

So naturally, of course he noticed her when she strolled into the _History/Archeology _section of the bookstore. She sat herself in the corner of the aisle, cross legged, pulling books from their shelves with the same ease and comfort of being at home. He was far from her, lengths down, on the other end of the long row.

He shifted his attention back to the book in hand. A new edition his colleague had published, a document recording the events of his latest work in Egypt.

During the next 40 minutes he successfully skimmed the first 200 pages of the book, also, during the same 40 minutes, he witnessed the construction of a small fortress of books she had built around herself (all composed of historical and archeological context). Simultaneously, he had _also _noticed a certain pink haired individual, pacing back and forth the aisle of her dwelling.

"MiHawk…" she read.

He looked up to the call of his name. The girl held the newest _National Geographic, _she had a distant look as her eyes wandered over the material.

"Excuse me--" spoke a new voice.

It was the pacing, pink haired boy. She must have took him for a complaining worker because almost immediately she began a line of apologies for the mess she'd created, following with promises of restoring the books before leaving.

"No--no," the boy laughed nervously, "I-I normally don't do this type of thing.." the rising blush matched the shade of his hair, "--but ever since you walked in, I couldn't take my eyes off of you." she looked up in surprise. "I'm Coby, a Junior at OP University. If its not too troublesome, can you maybe grab some coffee with--" he trailed, scratching behind his ear.

"Ah-- umm. Coby-kun(?), thank you for the offer, but I'm just waiting to meet a friend here and--" she smiled helpfully, "I'm not really looking for anything right now." she nodded kindly.

The boy scratched harder the area behind his ear. He gave two short clearing of throat before giving a quick bow, then turning to exit out of the aisle. He almost stumbled over the orange haired girl standing behind. The bright haired girl watched his hasty retreat out the store.

"'_Not looking for anything right now'_?" repeated the new girl. "Robin, your NEVER looking for anything." she complained, squatting next to her friend. "I heard things are over between you and Wiper. What happened? Didn't you guys only go on like three dates?"

"Umm-- I guess." The dark haired girl answered nervously, flipping though the books around her.

"Shit, who the fuck cares--" her friend pressed enthusiastically. "I know his ex, Laki, from high school. She's picky as hell in this kind of thing, but she said Wiper's a freaking _fireball _in bed. Is he?" she grinned eagerly.

"Oh… umm. Yeah. Then he must be." Robin nodded, making a show of pouring her attention to the magazine in hand.

"Wa-wait." the grin dropped. "What do you mean, _'--he must be'_?" When her friend didn't answer, the girl snatched the magazine from her hand. "What exactly happened?" she interrogated.

"Nami, no! That's the last copy in store!" she begged.

"If you want this back in one piece, tell me now." demanded Nami.

"Well, last Saturday, when we got out of the movies.. He-he leaned over and ki-kissed me." she stuttered uncomfortably.

"And--?" the girl dangled the yellow magazine in front.

"And… I ran from the movie theater." she hurried. The orange hair girl dropped the magazine in disbelief, the other caught the booklet in midair.

"What the fuck?! What are you, ten?!!" Nami screeched.

"Shh--" Robin urged, glancing around.

"'_Shh_--' nothing!" Nami snapped. "There's only one other person in this god forsaken section (jerking in MiHawk's direction) and he's too far to hear any of this anyways."

Nami eyed the magazine clutched protectively in her friends grasp. "See, Robin. _This _is your problem. Your so wrapped up in stupid shit like school, your not seeing the more important picture of life."

"Like?"

"Like a good fuck."

She scrambled to cover Nami's mouth. The girl jumped away from her reach. "Alright-- I won't talk like that." she gave, approaching only after Robin retracted to her fortress of books. "Is that the magazine of the new professor you've been harping about?" she stretched, eyeing the cover.

"Yeah, Professor MiHawk. I just bought the last copy." she cheered, holding up the booklet. "We're really lucky we managed to register for that class, it was the first course to fill up when sign ups began. This class will be great! You'll see. He's really sharp and intelligent, you know--" Nami shot a stopping look. "Sorry," recollected Robin, "It's just--" (pause)

"_I love him._" she said softly, hand gliding the magazine.

MiHawk jerked and lunged for the book that had slide off his fingers.

Immediately, Robin froze upon saying the words.

"No-- Umm.. You know what I mean." she tried, looking into Nami's scrunched, disbelieving face.

"No, no. Don't put that on me," the orange head shook, "I _don't_ know what you mean." Nami pointed an accusing finger. "You are _officially _the saddest, the nerdiest, and ironically-- the hottest, virgin in the world." she studied her fidgeting friend, "I am going to end your misery. One day you'll thank me for this." she decided, rising from the bent position.

"Nami, Nami? What are you do--" Robin lurched, narrowly missing the swishing material of her skirt. The orange haired girl skipped away from Robin's reach. "Please Nami, don't do anything craz--"

"**Attention please!" **Boomed the cheery voice.** "Men falling between the ranks of fine, sexy or gorgeous-- I am now accepting application for candidates to deflower my best friend-- and the world's hottest nerd, Ro--"**

"ACK!" Scrambling to rise, she dashed after her friend.

"_I'm so sorry! She's had four drinks during lunch!" _MiHawk stood to see the dark haired girl bowing apologetically to the crowd that had gathered around her companion. Keeping a firm hand over the struggling girl's mouth, she dragged towards the exit.

Only after the door closed behind the two, he return to his seat. The store still rang with laughs and murmurs of the recent fiasco. He returned to the book in hand, still grinning from the earlier event.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**Author's Whine: **As summer comes to close, I'm finding it hard to have time on the computer. But I'm **so **hell bent on putting out new chapters for my stories, I'm typing them in my wiped out state. I hope the quality is up to par… (pokes forehead) Please. Someone throw me a cookie.. (Kek--)

Hope this chapter was enjoyable!

**Special thanks to**: _mihawklover, aco2, hallow santuary_. I appreciate the feedbacks and first reviewers to pilot chapters always goes under the 'awesome list' in my book.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Night

**CH3: Perfect Night**

**XxX… Franky House: Bar and Grill ...XxX**

"_Another Hefe over here!"_

"Robin--"

"_Hello? One more pitcher here please!"_

"Robin!"

"Franky..!" she jolted, almost dropping the cup in hand. "Yeah? Did you need something?" she answered, smiling at her boss.

"I got it." shouted Kiwi, already hauling the full jug of beer to the impatient table.

"Robin.. Is everything okay?" He kept an eye over the girl as the hands continued its mindless assembly of drinks.

"Yeah, everything's fine! Why do you ask that?"

"Cause if you wash that glass one more time-- its gonna crack in half." he pointed the wine glass she'd wiped for the ninth time.

"Oh…" she stared the cup as if seeing it for the first time. "I'm really sorry--"

"You know what? Forget about it. You look like you got a lot on your mind." he shrugged. "My friend just cancelled on me so I could stay to close for tonight. Why don't you take off early?" he laughed, mussing her hair.

"No-- geez. Sorry Franky, I have 30 more minutes to fill. I'll pay more attention from now on--"

"Aww, forget about it kid. It's already 9:30." he shrugged, placing the finished drinks on tray. "It's only 30 minutes earlier, you can call it a night. Go--" he commanded more sternly at the look of protest working on her face. "if you don't go home right now.. I'm really going to have to fire you." he sighed.

She answered with a weak smile. "Thanks Franky. I swear, I won't be such a zombie tomorrow." she promised.

"Robin?" he called, stopping her at the door. "Table 5 forgot about the cheeseburger set they ordered and left without it. You know I don't like throwing out food.. Can you take it for me?"

"Franky…"

"You _know _I hate wasting food, right?" he spoke with heavy finality.

"…Right." she sighed, taking up the neatly packaged take out bag. "Thanks Franky.. Later Kiwi! Later Moz!" she called to the waving twins.

Only when the door closed shut, Moz stepped up to the bar. "Wow. I don't know how you do it." she mused. "Once, I brought that girl a cup of coffee-- and she didn't rest till she stuck in a five dollar bill in my purse."

"Girls gotta eat." he replied, solemnly. "She keeps saying she's on a diet, but I know that asswipe of a uncle is draining every cent from her."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"230th Ohara Street.. 230th Ohara Street.." he repeated, walking down the graffiti weaved block. The homeless had begun to setup their camp of cardboard boxes and newspaper as the sun began to set. "230th Ohara Street, building 3A.." MiHawk looked up to the fading paint of the greenish building to the left. Checking the address once more, he took a seat on the stone steps. Shifting the sleeves he checked the time at 7 o'clock. He would wait the three hours.. more if necessary.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Sorry, sorry!" she scrambled to the door "This is my stop!" The bus skidded to a halt, allowing the one girl onto the cracked concert of the sidewalk. Once out in the cold, Robin pulled the zip up all the way to the collar. Clutching her dinner in one hand, hauling the book bag in the other, she began the weary march home. The time was already 9:50. The unpleasantry of the street was in full swing, bitter bums and drunk loiters shouted crass catcalls and vulgar shouts as she passed by. The heels of her shoes clicked sharply as she moved fiercely down the dark street.

The steady patter of feet behind had continued for a while now. She could almost see the outline of her apartment. Just couple more steps and she would be there. Fighting the urge to shout for help, she continued the steady steps towards her apartment.

"Miss?" called a small voice from behind.

She was only five.. seven steps max from the stairs but something in the voice behind made her stop. She turned, facing a darkly tanned shriveled women. The small women cowered back when Robin turned. "Umm… Can I help you? Are you lost?"

Still in her recoiled state the women answered. "..I clean, I wash, I cook. I don't drink.." she spoke with a thick Spanish accent.

Catching the pitch of her tone, Robin quickly retracted "Oh no, no. I'm sorry. I'm in no possession to hire--"

"I look, three days-- for work." she begged, desperation dragging her tone. "Please.. my daughter she have weak heart." she pointed to her own, crunching to hide the low growl of her stomach. "I work.. she need surgery." she tried, forcing her speech in broken English. She stopped to read the helplessness on Robin's face. Lost and wordless, the women began to turn.

"Wait--" Robin called. Digging deep into the back pocket, she extracted a messy fold of bills. "Monday nights are usually slow on tips.. it's only 43 dollars--" taking the chapped hands she placed the money firmly into the strangers palms. She pointed a finger to the bent post of the diagonal corner, "the last stop of the Red Line comes in five minutes. The fifth stop is the Employment Office. There's a motel right next to that building-- its not a good neighborhood so as soon as you get off the bus check into a room, okay?" she nodded to the fold of cash recently placed into the women's hand. "In the morning get to the office and they'll be able to pull some jobs for you."

Tears had begun to overflow in the women's eyes. Clutching the fold of cash, throat too strep for words she began hobbling towards the bus stop. "Hey-- umm.. here." Into tired hands, Robin placed the brown to-go bag. "It's only cheeseburger, but its new, no ones touched it. It's pretty good." she nodded convincingly.

The wrinkles in her eyes deepened as the tears gained volume. Suddenly, dropping her bags, the women freed her hands, kissing both of Robin's palms. Quickly recovering from shock, Robin urged the women for the coming bus.

She waited until the lady safely boarded the bus. The women never stopped waving until the vehicle disappeared over the last street. When the bus finally vanished around the corner, Robin took seat on a nearby stone bench. The sky was moonless but the few bright stars lit the heavy night.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

He stood in alarm just as Robin turned to meet the stranger behind. He watched silently the interaction between the girl and the desperate stranger. She waited until the women boarded the bus. After departure, she relaxed onto a graffitied bench, watching the night sky. He watched her for more minutes, catching himself smile when ever she did at the sparkling stars.

From the corner of his eyes he caught a heavily hooded figure approach the unwary girl. Quickly, he stepped from the stairs closing behind the suspicious figure. Once the man heard the steps of the third company, he continued down the street without stop. MiHawk eyed the figure hurry down the street. Only when he had vanished from view he turned the attention to the girl not more than 2 feet from him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Not much stars in these parts, huh?"

Robin jumped off the bench as if it electrocuted her. Immediately, she recognized the figure. "I-- I suppose not." she stuttered, focusing to answer. She chewed to steady the quivering lips. "You-- you really came all the way here to take me to the station?" she swallowed, a choke building behind her tone.

"Ah-- no." he started stiffly. Still, she didn't look up to meet his eyes. "I think.. things just ricocheted the wrong way ever since..." he stopped, clearing his throat with rough coughs. "Did you have dinner yet?"

She looked up, carefully now, suspicious of his words. Before she could decipher their meaning--

"Did you?" he repeated. "Neither did I." he said quickly, not waiting a reply. "I don't think there's anything open here around this time. Let's go a few stations down and find a restaurant."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

As stunned as she was to find him at her doorstep, swept in the odd mastery of his lead, Robin soon found herself dumbly following his guide into the subway station.

When the metallic train screeched to a halt she followed to take a seat beside her unlikely escort. While Robin's brain bombarded through the many possible chaos of the situation, _he _sat comfortably, looking pleased. Humming easily to himself, he tapped a steady tempo with his left foot.

When the subway came to its next stop two more passengers entered the cart. Strong smell of cigarette and alcohol followed their movement. They giggled and grunted drunkenly as they kissed their way towards the open seat. The two sat themselves directly across MiHawk and Robin.

The boy plopped down first, the female straddled his lap-- here, the two continued their very drunk, very public, _very vulgar_, make out session.

No.

It was much too explicit to call it a make out session. Dry sex, was more the word. Robin felt her face burn as the couple up front grinded, grunt and gasp between kisses. At one point she couldn't figure out if they were indeed kissing, or attempting to eat each others faces; for the most part she stared hard at the dried gum next to her foot. MiHawk didn't shift an inch from his easy seating position, he even wore a type of amused look as he looked onto the two.

"Wha-what's the tongue-- _TIME_!" she screamed, horrified at the blunder. The drunk couple pulled apart. The two turned a sloshed look at her before resuming their tango of mouth.

Robin bolted to her feet. Staggering from the ride, she limped towards the sliding door mouthing-- '_Oh my god - oh my god,' --_the entire way.

"_Next Stop: Trades Way." _announced the recording. As soon as the door opened, she sped off the cart. Footsteps echoed as she made way towards the stairs. A smooth but heavier click of boots informed of MiHawk's presence trailing behind. Soon, his strides leveled with her steps.

"Ten twenty." he rolled down the drawn sleeve.

"Excuse me?" she asked, staring stiffly ahead.

"Didn't you ask what time it was?" he spoke through the half grin.

Biting the inside of her cheeks she raced up to surface, determined not to answer. "Where are we?" she muttered, looking around the vacant blocks of towering buildings.

"Well-- we got off on Trades Way, so I believe we're in the Financial District." He also twisted to observe the high structures of endless formation. "I think I know a place open for business in this area. Come on."

Again, warp in MiHawk's unique pace, Robin found herself walking alongside his easy strides.

Until he came to a halt.

"_What--?!" _She balked upon recognizing the building. "_A hotel?! You've got to be kidding me..!!_" she turned hateful eyes to the figure ahead._ "Hey! I'm not proud of what I did earlier-- but if you think I'll do THIS to keep you quiet, you've got another thing coming!_" with arms akimbo, she glared furiously.

Unabashed, he faced her, "The _L'Atelier _inside the _Four Seasons _is probably the only open restaurant in the Financial District at this time." informed MiHawk. "Did you have something else in mind?" he cocked an eyebrow, head askew innocently.

"I--I knew that." stuttered Robin. "I was just surprised cause--cause, it's such a nice place." mortified, she hurriedly past MiHawk; frantically praying the dark to be enough to hide her tomato shaded face. Before the doorman fully opened the door, she squeezed through what small opening already existed, making her speedy getaway.

MiHawk, coughed to keep the laugh out of his voice, "The restaurant's this way." he called. Robin froze before turning for the right direction.

"I-- I know, I was just going to the restroom."

"The restroom's that way." he pointed the opposite corner.

She gave a defeated side-glance to the smug man beside her. "Whaddaya… own this place or something?" she muttered under breath, before scudding towards the eatery.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She felt horribly underdressed. Given that MiHawk wasn't dressed in formal shirt or slacks, she didn't know how he managed to look perfectly at home around the lavish interior of the restaurant.

To their left was a fancy bar, currently, four young men dressed in snappy business suits occupied the seats, enjoying various beers. To their right, in a small, window side table, a beautiful girl wearing the most elegant red dress sat in the company of a man old enough to be her grandfather. But the thing that stood out more than anything else was the red ruby choker around the girl's neck. It was a single line of flawless red gems, hugging comfortably the mid of her neck, gleaming in its showy richness for all to admire.

"Mademoiselle?" Robin blinked, noticing for the first time that she was spoken to. "May I get you a drink to start off?" smiled the pleasant waiter. His curved accent gave that French was his first language.

"Water's fine." she nodded the filled cup beside her napkin.

"Bourbon on rocks." MiHawk spoke, handing her one of the two menus on tableside.

Everything in her life, she had worked hard for it. Because her adverse situation, even with full scholarship funding, two part time jobs, more often then not, she found ends hard to meet. At such times when things came up short, she resorted to pick-pocketing. It wasn't a thing she took pride in, but to Robin it was much better than being handed money, even if it was a loan. Such action brought sympathy and pity, the two things she didn't care for.

Although it was his offer to treat her to dinner, even then, she didn't want to be under his or anyone's debt .

She studied the menu with a frown. It might as well have been in Chinese. It was simply arranged: no translation, French, scripted beautifully in silver ink. Nowhere on menu did it show the prices for the cryptic dishes written over the pages.

"Do you have any chicken noodle soup?" she asked timidly. It was an item she enjoyed, and also, something she knew to be merciful in price.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle." he apologized in slippery English. "I don't believe the chef has that particular soup on list. But let me check-- on many occasion, chef Zeff tend to cater to personalized dishes."

"Oh, no, no, no. I don't mean to trouble--" Robin waved the offer. "--I'll just have this." Hastily, she fingered a random line.

"I'll have the Filet Mignon with Merlot Cream Sauce, medium rare." spoke MiHawk, closing the menu.

"And you mademoiselle? Will medium rare also be your choice?"

"Yes, that's fine." she nodded, confused.

"Excellent. I'll be back with your drink." the man nodded before disappearing around the bend.

Robin looked around the lavish interior of the restaurant, absentmindedly sipping from the glass in hand.

"_Veau Coeur à la Caviar_," MiHawk leaned to read the indicated line. "_Veal Heart with Caviar_-- nice choice." he nodded approvingly. Robin bucked, spraying water aside. "Do you not like caviar?" he asked as Robin hurriedly wiped the water from her chin, his face was serious but the twinkle in his eyes smiled.

"No, no--" she choked, "Everything's fine." The audience at the bar and the tables turned curious eyes to the coughing girl.

"Your drink sir." the waiter arrived and set down the ordered glass before excusing himself.

"You're sure?" he pressed.

"Yes-- I'm sure." she told her napkin.

"Hmmm.." He sipped the amber liquid from the cup.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_Veau Coeur à la Caviar, _medium rare-- for the lady. _Filet Mignon with Merlot Cream Sauce,_ medium rare-- for the gentlemen. Please, enjoy your dinner."

It was dark brown. And the small pile to the right of the plate, was black. All in all, just the color itself was depressing, the depression which increased to substantial amount from the knowledge of what it was. She continued guzzling the water from her cup, refusing to look at her meal.

His plate, it was also brown, but nothing like the sickly brown that occupied her plate. It somehow managed too look like edible gold compared to the poor creature dead on her plate.

He hadn't even touched the utensils yet. He seemed to enjoy the current happening _immensely_. "Why aren't you eating?" she asked, brooding.

"Well.. I wanted to make a rather rude request." he began, sitting up more straight. "You see-- I only ordered this dish because I didn't want to get two of the same order. But I'm already regretting my choice.. If it's alright with you-- will you consider trading with me?" even as he spoke he had already made the change. "If you please--" he gestured for her to start.

Stiffly, mechanically, her hands worked the knife and fork. The tender meat hardly needed chewing, it melted on its own and glide marvelously down her throat.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Robin sat sipping the after meal coffee while MiHawk finished the last half of his drink. She began to ask something when a bitter voice cut her short.

"Huh-- so the Four Seasons is now allowing harlot, tramps as guests?" scoffed the old women. Robin felt her brain freeze. When she finally managed to look up, she found that the insult was directed to the glamorous girl in red. Wrinkling her nose the women stared down the girl frozen in her seat.

"Come Beth, now, now. The hotel is obligated to take in whoever they want." pattered an equally wrinkled lady. After one more disgusted look, the two continued for their table.

Now, the tables all around began to buzz with hushed tones. Almost immediately, the old man and the girl left the restaurant.

_"Who is she?" _whispered one of the men at bar.

_"She's a 'Butterfly'-- one of Crocodile's girls." _replied his friend from across.

_"Crocodile? Isn't he the owner of that nightclub, Desert Eclipse? The one we went to last Saturday?" _chimed the other.

_"He's also the owner of Wani Casino down at Midnight District." _the hushed voice dropped to a lower volume. _"It's a known fact that he owns all the casino's, nightclub's and most of anything that goes on underground in this city.. But that not even the good part." _he leaned, enjoying the attention the bar gave him. _"You know that club we went to? You thought that place was expensive, right? That first floor is just the bar and dance floor-- it is nothing-- NOTHING, compared to the second and third floor. Those two levels are called The Butterfly Cage. It is no doubt, one of the most expensive, the most posh club in the world." _

_"Only high rollers, VIP's, and even government officials make up the crowd of that place." _added another.

_"Oh-- So that girl's a waitress there?"_

_"No, no. See-- now, that's the thing." _continued the friend. _"That ruby choker around her neck is the signature mark of being a Butterfly."_

_"Butterfly?"_

"_Yeah, but they don't start with ruby chokers. They're first given diamond chokers, they get the ruby ones only after they've--"_

"We're leaving, NOW." MiHawk growled, pushing back his chair, he set the empty glass with a thud. The four gossips at the bar looked startled and drew to silence.

Robin gave apologetic bows to the tables around before jogging to catch up with MiHawk at the cashier. She glimpse the edge of the receipt reading:_ 230 dollars_. Her gapping mouth opened in protest when he swiped it all on his card, but stopped at the stern look still on face. She shut her mouth and decided that this wasn't the best time to argue.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"It's not too cold yet." he told cheerfully.

His good mood seemed back in order as soon as the two exited the hotel. It was like watching Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in action.

"I don't mind a small walk, but if your tired we can call a cab." he offered. Robin shook her head at the alternative.

The unfriendly streets didn't look nearly as dangerous with him aside. The night air was crisp and pleasant, and the steady melody he hummed carried perfectly through the silence of the night. The two hardly spoke, once, she asked the title of the melody he hummed, but he only smiled teasingly and continued with the song. For the rest of the walk, Robin kept guessing out different composer's and sonata's, trying to figure out the title of the familiar, yet foreign melody.

Sooner than she'd thought, they reached the corner of her block. She slowed her steps, not wanting the night to end so soon. Immediately, she tensed, afraid that her action was too obvious. But he continued to hum his nonchalant melody, matching her new pace without word.

The road had to end sooner or later, and in good time, Robin found herself at the steps of her apartment. She turned towards the sidewalk, facing MiHawk. "Well, umm.. About dinner, I'll pay back my part when I get paid--"

He stopped her short. "That's unnecessary."

"No thank you, I'll think of something-- I don't like being in debt." she said defiantly.

With hands still in pocket he shrugged playfully. "Goodnight, Robin."

For a second, when he said her name she felt her heart flutter. She had to turn and disappear before the curse of her blush became visible. "Yes-- well, goodnight." she forced out. In her haste to turn on heels, the toe caught on the cracked cement of the stairs, causing a face-first fall for the ground. MiHawk, wide-eyed, quickly reacted to catch her. His hands caught her shoulders, but it couldn't prevent the blinding flash of light when her forehead crashed into his.

Frantically, she untangled herself from her savior, dashing up the deathtrap stairs, she unlocked the door and shut it with a bang.

"Are you alright?" he laughed, rubbing his forehead, still floored on the sidewalk where she'd left him.

"I'm fine! Bye! I'm sleeping now!" shouted the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

That night, laying in bed, Robin stared out the open window. She watched the deep dark of the night sky. It was a strange night. An interesting night. A perfect night.

Her forehead had a small bump on the right corner, but it wasn't the dull ache from the bump that kept her fingers smoothing over her face. With dainty fingers, she brushed the lines of her lips over and over. Blushing and smiling, remembering the warmth they felt against the press of the other.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**A/N: **Hello readers! It's been waaaay too long since an update. XP

I'd just like to take this time to inform that every information or anyone described in detail in this chapter is relevant to the future plot of the story. Just wanted to point that out… That is all!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Amative

_For Mayte. _

_And also, special thanks to all those who've shown love for this fic. Without your encouragement this chapter would not have been possible. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH4: Amative **

**XxX… Franky House: Bar and Grill ...XxX **

"Fold." Franky thumped down his cards. Simultaneously, he slid an ashtray to the player to the right of him. "Oi, use a tray will ya?"

The man raised an eyebrow of annoyance before reaching to tip his cigars. "Fold." He growled, setting his own hand down on table.

"…It's unsettling." Franky grumbled, staring the third and final player. The winner of the last bet for the night.

"Disturbing." Smoker agreed, returning the cigars to his lips.

The two friends sat patiently, waiting for the victor to reveal the awesome hand. The cards responsible for that uncontrolled smile splayed across his face. It _had _to be an unbelievable set of cards. They had never seen such blatant expression of pleasure doted on this particular character during a poker game. Ever.

"Oi, oi, stop gloating and lets see it." Smoker tapped the table. The third blinked and looked up.

"What-- you guys are out?" Surprised, he looked around before throwing in his cards. The two craned to see the winner's hand.

"What the..? A pair of nines?? I could've beat that!" Franky complained, collecting the deck.

Smoker snorted and sat back. "Alright. I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say-- your proposal came through from the Israelite government." he ventured.

"Huh?" MiHawk tilted head. "What? No. I'm beginning to wonder if it'll ever come through." But even as he confessed, the small smile began to return to his lips.

"Okay then, I'm just going to put it out on the table.. Why the hell are you so happy?" Franky interrogated. "I mean, I'm glad for this little reunion too, but I doubt Smoker and I are the reason you've been grinning all night." He stared for a while, exasperated, then added, "It's creeping me out."

"I haven't been grinning all--"

"You're still doing it."

"It's a girl." Smoker shot out suddenly. Now Franky, amused, leaned to study MiHawk's expression.

He didn't respond to that. Instead he looked like he'd been punched in the stomach. Slowly, with sluggish hands MiHawk took the gathered cards from the table. The grin had evaporated from his face.

"No.." he started, stoic. "No. It's not." Then, less audibly, "It shouldn't be."

"Are you and Kalifa getting back together?" Even as he asked, Franky scrunched his face as if he chewed a fly. MiHawk shook his head and shuffled the deck absentmindedly. Sensing there was no more to the story, he changed the topic, "I heard you almost got hauled to the station today. Good thing Smoker was around to get you off the hook, eh?"

MiHawk nodded but he was still deep in his own thoughts. "Another round?" he offered, teasing the cards expertly through his fingers.

Franky shrugged and shot him a dry grin. "We're done. You've cleaned us out."

"It's a good thing Saulo's request came in exactly when it did." MiHawk studied the foam atop his beer before taking a drink. "His timing of request to have me teach here.. my break from work, waiting for the government proposal.. It seems so coincidentally convenient that everything just sort of fell into place."

"Aye," agreed Smoker. "It gives perfect cover for what you're really here to do. So let's get on with the real topic of the night." From under the table Smoker extracted a brown leather case. "I've put together various charges and files recording his illegal activities… Unfortunately, we lack the solid proof to snag the snaky bastard. But if all goes well and this operation turns out like we planned, we'll have enough to put him away for life. In any case-- MiHawk, here." Smoker held out the leather case, which MiHawk took abruptly. "First, look through it and pass it along to Franky after you're done." Smoker tapped the ashtray a couple times before speaking, "When you're fully up-to-date with the situation we can get the ball rolling… The case concerning the investigation of Sir Crocodile."

**XxX… Next Day Noon ..XxX.. The Coffee Court ...XxX**

"What is this?" Nami rocked the item in hand. "It this a brick in disguise so we could get close enough to attack him with it?" Tightening her grip she stared, scrutinizing the weighty relic in hand.

"Be careful, that was my mom's." Robin grumped, reaching to take the solid device. "And I wasn't joking. Come on you guys, I can't go back to that class but I don't want to drop it either. Can you please tape the lecture for me?"

Ussop reach out and placed the item into his pack. "I don't understand why you won't come to class. I thought things worked out from the whole incident." he shrugged, standing. "I gotta meet Kaya for lunch but I'll tape that lecture for you. See you in class Nami."

The two girls waved at their departing friend. When he was out of ear shot Nami whipped around so fast she almost crashed heads with Robin.

"Spill it."

"I don't know what your--"

"NOW."

After a defeated sigh, Robin told Nami the details of what had happened. She started from the events after class, right up to their dinner. She was careful to edit out the very last event of the night. Passing, convincing herself that it was irrelavant information to the story.

Apart from the involuntary snort of shock when Robin told of her self-strip session, Nami was perfectly quiet. When Robin finished she patiently awaited the verdict.

Nami sat silent, looking thoughtful. After a period of nothing, Robin watched a smirk morph the corners of her mouth.

"Two hundred and thirty dollars.. What the hell did you eat? Freaking, Bambi's heart?"

"Close," she cringed. "It was veal heart, and _I_ didn't eat it. I made _him _eat it." she groaned into her wrist, remembering. "So you see? After embarrassing myself like that, I can't face him! I'll melt and die of shame." Nami set her with a grilling look. "Okay… maybe I'm embellishing a little." she admitted.

"A little? No. I think a lot. And you're not going anywhere until you tell me the whole story." Nami smirked.

So came the whole story. All of it.

When she finished Nami had the funniest little look on face. "You fell." she spoke. Robin nodded.

"On his lips?" She popped on the P and dragged out S, hissing and grinning like a Cheshire cat. The girl really had a knack for making her want to crawl under a rock. With her cheeks red, Robin nodded. "And this was after you.." here, she craned her head, like she couldn't imagine it. "_headbutted _him?" Robin shaded and became the epitome of the color shame as Nami almost fell off her chair from her manic laughter. Robin tried to look offended but Nami's crazy spasm forced her to smile.

"Okay, now you've had your fun. Just please make sure you guys get good recording. If you drop it off at Franky's I'll pick it up later. My ride's here." She eyed the approaching cab.

Nami was still winding down from her spastic laughter when she waved her off. "Say Hi to your mom for me." she managed.

Robin looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Will do."

**XxX… OPU: Grand Lecture Hall ...XxX **

MiHawk sat eyeing the copies of report files Smoker had given him for analysis. One by one, group by group, students had begun filing into class. He piled the papers and stuffed it back into the briefcase. He raised the wall-sized chalkboard and unlocked the door leading to the miniature study.

Jaguar D. Saulo was one of the nations leading researchers in the field of archeology. So naturally, the university didn't pinch a single dime when they constructed Professor Saulo's lecture hall, complete with his personal library. MiHawk placed the filed papers just beyond the entrance before closing and locking the door.

MiHawk turned to face the mounted class. He easily spotted the supposedly Tourette's suffering long nose, who, at the moment was busy fidgeting with a rather ancient looking recording device. The bright-eyed orange haired girl sat beside him, craning over to put in her own two-cent about how the device should be worked.

Despite the full classroom, the one student he was actually looking for was nowhere to be seen. He surprised himself when a sigh escaped his lips. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and called the class to order. Adjusting the volume of the mini-mic, he began the second lecture.

**XxX… OPU: Medical Center ...XxX **

"I'm taking a new archeology class this semester. Remember the professor I've told you about? Honestly… we were off to a bit of a rocky start, but everything's okay now. I wish you could meet him. Since you're both archeologists I bet you guys would have loads to talk about."

Apart from her soft cheerful chatter, the only other noise in the single patient room came from the systematic beep of the life-support machine.

She rattled on, talking happily about the happenings at school, what her friends have been up to, what she had for lunch, the predicted weather for tomorrow. After hours of lively chatter, she quieted.

Shaking, holding back her sobs, Robin continued her solo conversation.

"Mom..? I don't want to rush you… But anytime… when you're ready. Please… wake up." she silently begged into the pale, limp hand.

**XxX… OPU: Grand Lecture Hall: Private Library ...XxX **

The briefcase was splayed open, the content of its inside littered the wide eight-seater table. For what seemed like the millionth time, MiHawk studied the files and pictures in the dim light of the study.

He was done. Everything memorized by heart. Even the less important contents were imprinted and filed away in his brain for later reference. There was nothing more to look at. As his hands moved to group the scattered papers, his mind ventured back to the prior conference.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_I can't plant any more of my men into undercover work. On the very first night, both of them disappeared and were never found again." Smoker said through grit teeth. _

"_It turns out Crocodile had extensive information on the police force and knew immediately they were undercovers." Franky added grimly._

"_I was thinking of taking up a rat that was already on the inside. Actually, he got hauled into the station on account of some illegal gambling joint he was running out of his own house. He plead that he could infiltrated The Butterfly Cage and get direct information on Crocodile.. Shoulda known better-- he was a regular low-life. Even before we put him to work, within that week he got hauled in, again. But this time it was on charges of setting up premeditative rape." Smoker growled in disgust. "The bastard was always strapped for cash, addicted to gambling and drinks at the Midnight District. For fifty dollars, he set up couple thugs with information on the best time to attack the girl they wanted. Unfortunately, the victim was with another friend at the time, and they really would have gotten the worst of it if it weren't for two passerby's." Smoker lit his fifth cigar of the night. "But now, I'm just deviating from the point.. My point is-- in the end, there's no one better suited for this job than you, MiHawk."_

"_Agreed." Franky nodded. "And you and Croc have all that history too. Knowing his over-zealous ass, he'd probably welcome you open-arms into VIP just to dare you to try and catch him. He's always had that strange vendetta against you."_

"_But just so you know.. I'm asking you to infiltrate with the knowledge that Crocodile will probably suspect that your working for the cops.. more specifically, me." Smoker informed. _

_MiHawk gave a tilted of his head and nodded. With a sigh, Smoker continued, "MiHawk, you're a good man. Quick thinking, trustworthy and reliable.. But you know the main reason of why I've asked you to take this assignment." _

_MiHawk looked up from the stacked cards to meet Smoker's eyes. "It's because you have no one that he can hold as leverage against you. Ironically, you having no deep relations.. whether its family or a lover, is the plus in this case."_

_Shuffling the cards, MiHawk pressed down a cynical grin. _

"_I know I'm asking the obvious, but I need to confirm myself of the way things are.." Smoker checked his expression before letting his voice adapt a more professional tone. "Do you have a family?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have a girlfriend, fiancé, or wife?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you owner to a lost puppy that you've rescued and care deeply for?" Franky intervened. _

_He grinned. "No."_

"_Do you have a love interest?"_

_MiHawk visibly steeled for a second. Pushing back the tangled thoughts in his mind, he found his voice. _

"_No." _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Shaking his head clear, MiHawk collected the mess from the table. He stuffed the work back into the leather case and clicked it shut. When he exited the building the moon was already high into the sky.

**XxX… Franky House: Bar and Grill ...XxX **

"No Robin, you just go ahead. I can clean and lock up. It's not even your shift tonight." Franky tried to pull the mop away from Robin.

"Seriously Franky, I don't know why you're wasting time to argue with me. If I were you, I'd already be bolting out that door before I piss her off even more." Robin teased over her shoulder as she wiped down a table.

"Damn. I feel like I'm dumping this on you. You just came to pick up your recorder but end up cleaning and closing… It's not right."

"You know what's more 'not right'?" Robin dropped the rag and straightened up to face her boss. "Moz, holding down a solo table at a five star restaurant, waiting for her boyfriend to show up so they can celebrate their one year." she challenged.

"God Robin, you're too super." he caved. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

She grinned widely and stuck out her hand. "The key to the jukebox please."

"You got it." He fished out the item from his pocket and dropped it into her eager palm. "Another night of Robin's 80's shake-down?" he grinned.

"None other." She retorted playfully, then skipped away to the music box. "Night Franky."

"Thanks Robin."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

They would have missed each other if Franky hadn't bumped into him in his rush. "Ah, sorry--" he briefed. "Oi, MiHawk!" he shouted upon recognizing the figure.

"What's your hurry?" MiHawk asked, helping his friend up. "Anyway, here're the files. Smoker wanted you to hold them after I was done with-- Hey!"

"Just leave them at the bar, in my office!" Franky shouted, already halfway across the street. "The backdoor's open! One of the girls are cleaning up so don't freak her out--" his voice faded as the distance increased, "--and help clean up if you can!"

MiHawk stood, scowling until the blue haired man became a speck.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Fully irritated and completely annoyed, he glared the bar ahead. The lot was empty. The neon blue business sign was glowing the 'Closed' pattern. Given any other night he wouldn't have minded sticking around to help out a friend. But tonight.. with the overall events of the day, it wasn't the best timing. Starting from Smoker's interrogating question on his personal life, to the absence of a certain individual from his lecture today, plus, the mounting day's work had left him cranky and moody.

MiHawk followed alongside the building, pass the patio, around the outdoor's restrooms till he reached the backdoor. From between the opened inch, loud music blared through. Leaning to hear more closely, he immediately recognized it to be the unmistakable musical styling's of Kenny Loggin's famed single, Footloose.

Curious. Intrigued. He soundlessly pushed opened the door and entered the bar.

His bad mood instantly lifted. It was that girl. Robin.

Currently, she was so completely engaged in her activity, she didn't notice the opening and closing of the backdoor. Light on her toes, she moved energetically and quickly, snapping sharply about as she danced blithely to the music. Although her moves were playful, it fell perfectly in-sync with the chores she carried out.

Oblivious to the new audience she continued, almost weightless and aerial as she moved about. Casual and flawlessly in tune with the beat, she slid her weight, toe to heel as she backtracked towards the next unkempt table. While rocking on to her own choreography, she faithful collected the dirty dishes, gathered empty bottles and wiped down messy tables, all while twisting around to spin and change directions at appropriate time to the music. Tapping mini-steps forward, then mirroring the same amount back, with her happy-go-lucky smile on face, she moved freely to the sound of music.

It was an incredibly adorable thing to watch. He forgot why he was there. The only importance was that she was there and he finally got to see her again. He mentally noted the approaching end of the song and thought it'd be wise to make his presence known, soon. But the chance never came as the next song blended into the end of the first. Whip It by Devo. The smile on his face broadened.

Her cleaning had moved onto the billiard section. Lithe and soft on her feet, she skillfully snapped the cleaning towel to the crack of the tune. Hiking up a thigh, she sat on the edge of one pool table and began gathering the rogue balls. Only three feet of carpet stood between them, her back was turned to him. Although he would have loved nothing more than to watch the rest of her routine, he figured he needed to make his presence known sooner than later.

He stepped from the dim-lit doorway and coughed twice with hopes to be heard over the noise. When she didn't turn, he straightened up and voiced, "Excuse me--"

One look over the shoulder, and she jumped. "Aahhh!"

He startled her so badly, she slipped off the table and fell to the floor. MiHawk cursed at himself and quickly stepped in to help her up. Upon recognizing the figure, her eyes grew wide. Wrenching free of his supportive grip, she limped towards the blaring jukebox. Robin forcefully palmed down the surface of the machine in efforts to silence it. Instead, the list shifted from: _Robin's 80's Wind-Down, _to _Random Shuffle: Singles Night. _Unaware to the change in playlist, Robin turned to face the intruder. Before she got a single word out, the air was instantly charged with the vulgar sound of heavy pants, accompanied by an upbeat pop-rap. A furious blush flooded her face as she spun back to the machine. The neon title read:

_**Now Playing**: Salt-n-Pepa - Push It _

The rigid silence between the two continued to be filled by the lewd breathing of the song. A miserable look overtook her face. In her panic, Robin kicked the damning jukebox with her injured ankle. The machine fizzled and died. In place of the offensive, sexual tune, a dry silence filled the bar. Robin blinked at the mute jukebox in fresh horror. MiHawk's attention darted from the sputtering machine to Robin's watering eyes. She looked ready to cry.

"Oh no." she choked out. "Franky's gonna kill me. This is an antique. It's his favorite--" she blubbered to herself as she pulled urgently at the metal covering.

"Wait. Let me see." MiHawk stopped her digging hands and gently moved her aside. Stripping off his coat, he dropped it over a stool and kneed down to pry off the metal plate.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Robin sat squatting on her knees, nervously strangling the towel in hand. MiHawk was up to shoulder-in inside the unlocked jukebox. Only his blackened hands surfaced now and then to wipe the oil on the towel Robin held out for him. At every click and every electrical spark, Robin winced and squirmed, praying fiercely for the relic machine to recover. An exceptionally loud snap startled her. Short after, MiHawk gripped the sides of the box and slide out on his back. Taking the towel from Robin, he stood, wiping his hands clean. With his index knuckle he pressed the Start button.

"That should do it."

Like magic, the neon red, yellow, green, blue, lit up the box festively. A relived smile began to spread across her face, until the live machine picked up exactly where it had left off. Once again, the blatantly lewd song filled the bar with its obscene heavy breathing and suggestive lyric. MiHawk watched the crimson blush rise to her features. Her mouth was drawn tight in a quivering pout. She glared the jukebox like it was an enemy. Without another thought, her arm immediately shot up to deliver another devastating blow, not caring if it stayed broken this time.

"Aut!" MiHawk flexed forward and held down her hand just in time. With his other hand he pressed the Off button. Robin gave a sigh of relief at the regained silence.

All at once, her brain jumped. It instantly bombed her with the reason -- the cause of her shock, the fall, the sprained ankle, and the once broken jukebox.

"You. Professor. What are you doing here?" she sputtered.

"I'm here to drop off something for Franky." he pointed to the briefcase by the door. "I'm guessing you work here?" He observed her waist apron.

She began to turn towards the tables. "Umm, yeah. Ahh--!" MiHawk quickly caught her before she lost balance.

"Looks like a sprain." Guiding her arm around his shoulder, he helped her to the nearest stool. "God. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." He reached over the bar and fished out a chunk of ice which he promptly set against her reddening ankle. Checking over the counter, he conjured a water bottle and opened it for her.

He forced her to sit still while he worked. He made quick work of the clean up. Moving quickly, he efficiently rounded up the rest of the dishes, sorted out the billiard and moped down the floors. He finished it all within the half hour.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So.. the 80s, huh?"

Her throat made a funny little noise. Not looking to the man beside her, she answered. "My mom use to play it all the time."

"_Next Stop: Ohara District" _rattled the scratchy speaker.

He had defiantly refused her insistent plea that she could get home alone. Now, Robin watched MiHawk sling her backpack over a shoulder, with his free hand he helped her up, then wrapped a supporting arm around her waist.

From the bus stop, Robin pointed the convenience store just across the street. "I need to pick up something from there." Balancing on one foot, she reached for her bag. "Thanks for bringing me home, professor. In about ten minutes the downtown bus will come by, it'll take you back to campus--"

MiHawk swung the pack from her reach. Firming his grip, he marched them across the street. "Good, I needed to pick up something too." he commented, aloof.

"What do you need?" He asked when they entered the store.

She hesitated, then answered, "It's.. it's at the counter."

When MiHawk helped Robin to the front, the cashier-- a plump middle aged women greeted her rambunctiously. She greatly resembled a mole wearing glasses. "Hi hun! What can I do for you today?" He slipped her backpack onto the counter, then maundered down the aisle. When she thought he was out of hearing range, the women lurched forward and pulled Robin closer. "God, he's such a fox!" she blurted. "Boyfriend??"

"No! No, no." Robin hushed, turning quickly to see if he's heard. He was in-sight but far enough. He stood, studying a small square box in the medical section. "Nevermind that, Miss Merry, can you please give me the usual?" She talked quietly and quickly. Sensing the urgency in her voice, the plump women moved fast to collect the items.

Clumsy in her haste, she fumbled to stash away the bottle of vodka and the soft pack of Camel into her backpack. The cashier rang away the twenty Robin handed her. "Geez Robin… I would never sell you those things if they didn't keep him drunk, passed out, and his hands off of you." the women sighed regretfully.

"Done?" Despite his gentle voice, both of them jumped. Robin nodded and hopped aside. MiHawk set the square package on the counter and smiled at the cashier. The delighted women took her time ringing him up while chattering aimlessly. She handed him the plastic bag, purposely brushing her hand against his during the switch. Robin waved, and MiHawk nodded his thanks as they left the store.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

An elastic bandage, a cooling pack, and a set of tapes rolled out of the box. He set the emptied container on the bench to the right of her.

"It's fine-- I'll do it!" she tried to slide away from his nursing hands.

"Just sit back."

"No!" MiHawk raised an eyebrow at her shout. "My feet.. might smell." she hushed, embarrassed.

At that, he gave a good natured laugh. "You're wearing open-toe sandals." He commented, proceeding with the treatment.

"But--!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your shoe." he winked, laughing mirthfully.

The curve of his palm molded softly around the angle of her injured foot. Robin felt her body temperature rocket up. She silently begged for him to not noticed. He continued massaging the swollen area. His hands were warm and gentle. While pivoting her distended ankle, he seemed to know exactly when to stop before it began to hurt. He kept his palm over her reddened skin. The warmth of his skin felt wonderful against the chill of the night. His fingers were long and strong, they wrapped around her skinny limb perfectly. Using his left hand, he reached for the cool pack and tore it open with his teeth. Holding it over the affected area, he then wrapped the bandages around her ankle and foot, sealing it firm with the tapes.

He had the most compelling scent. He smelled like autumn or fall. Like the fresh breeze of a new season, cold, crisp, vitalizing and delicious. Their closeness, the heat of his body, his smell, the overall largeness of him, everything about him drew her closer to him without knowing. When he looked up, she froze. The golden amber of his eyes held her gaze, it immobilized her. He leaned forward in the slightest bit, his face nearing hers. Her eyes widened and she held her breath.

She almost whined in protest when the warmth of his hands left her. MiHawk stood up and walked to the trash can to dispose the emptied box. Robin let out a quivering sigh. She thought he was going to kiss her. By the time he returned, she fashioned a casual smile to cover her embarrassment. He wore his usual grin, if he noticed her blushing cheeks, he didn't say anything.

"There. Done." Slipping her sandal back on, he observed his handy work.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Robin was no little girl. At 6'2", she was easily the tallest female at OPU. But this, the man walking beside her, he was big. He had a good inch or two on her when he stood full. Close up, she saw that his figure only suggested at lean because of his ample height. With his arm around her waist, he guided her carefully, cradling her weight with his strength. Silently, she marveled. The firm curving muscle of his forearm and bicep, so sinew and hard, holding her tight. It was completely opposite to the thinness of her arms. She felt so small next to him. She blushed at the realization that she'd been checking him out.

When they reached her building, only one of the windows had its lights on. The sound of late night TV buzzed lightly. Robin held in a quivering sigh.

"Do you have the keys? I'll help you up the stairs."

"It's fine, really. I can take it from here. Thank you for everything, professor." She meant to sound cheerful, but despite her effort, her voice wavered.

"It's no problem, it's just a few steps up--"

"NO!" He stilled at her outburst. The look in her eyes startled him. She was scared. Robin forced her feature to soften, taking the pack from his shoulder, she gripped the rail and hopped up the stairs. "Really, thank you so much for everything today."

MiHawk nodded and returned her smile. "Keep that knee up."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, doctor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Robin."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

He turned back to the streets and began walking down the sidewalk when the blare of the TV died. It was a man's voice. High strung and scratchy, he shouted angrily. MiHawk turned to face the lit window. The curses were inaudible, just a blur of ugly hateful words. A 'whore' here, a 'slut' there. He felt his fingers curl into a fist. When the shouts paused, MiHawk made out a soft, feminine voice. Robin.

It was quiet for a minute, then, a loud crashing racket had MiHawk dashing back for the stairs. Before he could reach them, the tremors ebbed. The first window had the TV blaring again. Soon after, he saw a second window light up. Robin's curvy silhouette bleached softly against the white curtains. Her shadow reached down to her shirt and pulled it over her head. The shape of her slender arm reached across to rub her left shoulder. Then, he watched her hands reach behind and remove her bra. She stood sideways, letting the light fall over her in such an angle that showed the small, risen shape of her nipples atop the curves of her breasts.

MiHawk felt his entire body stiffen, he forced himself to looked away. It was only the form of her shadow but he felt guilt-stricken. Like he'd somehow violated her. After she'd changed, the light flickered off, settling a peaceful dark over her window.

He didn't leave for home after. He couldn't. Sitting on the stone bench up front, he waited the next five hours, watching, he stayed until the break of dawn coloured the horizon.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**A/N: **Heeeeey guys. First things first, I want to explain the reason for such a long delay in update. The reason for that was due to the fact that I was planning to leave this story unfinished. Watching the development of the plot, I began to wonder if in fact this type of story is what OP fan's would like. I've actually finished an alternate version of this piece and published it elsewhere.

The characters in One Piece all tend to be unstoppable heroes and masters of their own fields. I guess the challenge in writing an alternate universe fiction set in the modern world, is that it forces the characters to adopt a more realistic role. After all, I couldn't very well have Luffy stretching like taffy, or have MiHawk lug around a ten ton sword here. So what I did was -- I humanized them.

I also don't want to surprise or traumatize any readers with the heavy situations that are going to become apparent as the story progresses. So please, when the time comes, don't feign innocence and yell at me. It is M rated after all. If I wanted to write about ducks and cookies, I would've posted it in the K section. Just a fair warning...

**This Fiction Contains**: _Intense intimacy, violence, criminal ravishment, angst, sexual assault, and character death. _

Less fantasy, more drama. If you're not one to be amused by modern day drama and romance, this is definitely not the story for you. I haven't had the chance to riffle through the other AU stories in this site, so I honestly have no idea of what is expected of this work that I've marked as AU, OOC. I'll try my best to not disappoint. Sorry about this lengthy commentary. If you'd like to see the next installment of the story, please review with feedback and comments.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: One Halcyon Afternoon

**CH5: One Halcyon Afternoon**

Sick. He was sick. Mentally, physically… shit. Both.

With nervous sweat gathering on his brows MiHawk anxiously eyed the snail-paced clock on the wall. Thirty more minutes.

Good Lord, there was no way he would last that long. The past hour had been pure, excruciating hell for MiHawk. He grimaced and quickly risked another glance down his waist. And as sure as the skies were blue--there it was, unbearably hard and growing even more prominent by the second. It fought against the strangling barrier of his jeans, demanding to be freed. Right now, the only thing protecting his dignity from three hundred pairs of staring eyes was the two by five mahogany podium he was hiding behind.

With superhuman willpower, he kept his eyes from seeking out the student sitting directly on eyelevel from his position. Just her mere presence demanded _this _reaction from his body. Robin. She'd shown up for class today. And although that made him happy as hell, this dilemma of his was quickly chiseling away at his nerves.

Well, the dilemma…and the pen.

That damn pen. That damn lucky pen was what triggered all this.

It was a standard black ballpoint pen, optimal for lecture notes, rounded at the end by it's circular cap. It all started innocently enough, just nestled tightly in her grip while the lecture wore on. Then, it suddenly became the world's most luckiest object when Robin started rolling it's end across her lips. The capped bottom moved slowly over the soft curve of her lips while she followed the debate being volleyed between the students in class.

MiHawk had absolutely no idea what the heck the debate was about. Something about the legend of One Piece. Hell, he was just grateful that the students were distracted while he battled to return the blood that had vacated his brain to flood his cock. The transfer was not going well. On top of it all, the strawberry blonde sitting next to Robin wasn't helping with her insistent staring. She'd been glaring at him since the start of lecture. Her light brown eyebrow was arched in a questioning stance like she was trying to figure out something.

He quickly scanned the lecture hall, desperate to seek out anything to help kill the rising party in his pants. Another look at the clock told him he had now twenty more minutes to endure. With a silent wince he turned his head. Big mistake. When their eyes met Robin smiled sincerely, and the pen that'd been flirting in and out of the boundary of her lips slipped into her mouth. He almost lost it then.

"Class dismissed!" MiHawk shouted hoarsely. The mini mic boomed his strangled command.

The class stilled their loud debate and glanced at the clock. "But professor… we have, like, twenty--"

"Cutting the lecture short today. I have a meeting to attend--_right now_." With a sharp turn he retrieved his coat, mindful to kept his frontal out of view. The students rose lazily, filing out in loose groups. Keeping his back towards the class MiHawk buttoned his coat in a desperate attempt to hide his problem. It didn't help. Not even in the least bit. The heavy wool actually gave the damn thing an even more prominent shape!

"Professor MiHawk?" Robin's soft greeting sounded just beyond his shoulder. He could tell from her voice that she was wearing that innocent smile of hers, waiting for him to turn around. God, if she had any idea what was going on in his head--or in his pants for that matter-- he was sure she'd run out of here screaming.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, ah, just a second please." MiHawk aimlessly shuffled the mess on his desk in a vain attempt to buy time. While his hands increased the chaos on his desk, he frantically thought of all the horrible things in the world: dead puppies, starving children, genocide, fuck--the Ebola virus! That did it. His hard-on ebbed away. Releasing a quivering sigh, he grabbed whatever his hands were on and turned to face her.

Robin held her books in one arm and a large paper bag in the other. She smiled at him, "Did you find--oh…" Her lips set into a tight line and her eyes dropped to her shoes.

MiHawk almost shouted a curse. He was holding out the blonde's stolen Gucci wallet and Robin's once abandoned syllabus. The lecture hall had cleared out and the silence rang over the two like an ominous bell.

"I'm going to return it." she said in a small voice.

"I know." he followed immediately, mad at himself for making her uncomfortable. Robin awkwardly took the items from his hand and tucked it into her bag.

"Did you have a question?" he spoke to fill the void.

"I… wasn't sure if you already had lunch or not." her voice had become more fragile after the exchange. "It's just a sandwich, maybe you could eat it after your meeting… or just throw it away. It's nothing special. Just a little payback for dinner." He accepted the brown bag she held out for him.

"Thank you." he said, deeply touched. Robin looked up from her shoes. "I'm starved, actually. If you not too busy will you stay? I don't like eating alone." He never minded eating alone, preferred it even, but he wasn't about to pass up the chance to spend time with Robin.

"But your meeting--didn't you say you needed to see someone--"

He thought fast, "The meeting is with you." When Robin frowned, he added, "Remember Professor Saulo's recommendation? I wanted to talk to you about the teacher's aid position."

Her mouth formed a soft O and she nodded.

They picked a nice shady spot under a tree for the picnic. He was starving. MiHawk had gotten home at six in the morning. When he dropped Robin off last night, a loud crash followed by a man shouting in Robin's apartment riled him up so badly he couldn't bring himself to leave, thinking she may be in danger. He had guarded her from outside, leaving only when the streets came alive with the sound of morning. Once home, he took a quick shower, shoveled away two unsatisfying frozen dinners before running out the door to catch his morning lecture.

When he opened the bag the heavenly aroma of roast beef made his mouth water. He spread his coat over the dry grass and motioned for Robin to sit. MiHawk sat on the floor beside her. Laying out the food on the free space between them, MiHawk looked like a little boy splaying out his Christmas presents. Three hearty roast beef sandwiches, a Ziploc bag of crunchy pickle spears, a Tupperware filled with fresh cut cantaloupe and strawberries, a roll of Ritz crackers, two pears and a large bottle of water.

He rubbed his hand eagerly and grinned at her. "This is great. Really, thanks." He picked up a sandwich held it up to Robin. When she insisted that she wasn't hungry, her stomache disagreed loudly. He shoved a large sandwich into her hand and took another for himself.

He paid careful attention to make sure Robin had plenty to eat. She looked down at the neat stack of crackers and pickles he'd piled on her napkin. When MiHawk finished arranging her food, he dug into his own. Robin worked through the roast beef while watching MiHawk eat. He ate with gusto, like he'd been starving for days. A large bite of sandwich, a bite of pickle, a cracker or two, chew, swallow, followed by a swing of water. She stared, mesmerized by the work of his strong jaw as they moved rhythmically to break down the bites; the smooth motion of his throat when he swallowed, and the bob of his Adam's apple when he drank from the bottle. His long finger caught a drop of juice that had escaped from the side of sandwich, as he licked it off he finally noticed he was being watched. Robin could've sworn he blushed but it was too light to tell.

"Sorry, I'm making a pig out of myself." he apologized, looking embarrassed. It was completely unnecessary. He wasn't sloppy at all. Even when he ate heartily there was a subtle grace in the manner in which he did so. She didn't mean to stare but it had been all too tempting to look away from. _She _was embarrassed he'd caught her gawking.

"No, you're not. I'm glad the food's okay."

His face lit up with a smile. "Are you kidding? This stuff is great." he laughed, reaching for the second sandwich. "Did you make it?"

She nodded while he unwrapped the last roll. "Half?" he offered, ready to cut the sandwich. Robin had only taken two bites out of her roast beef. She shook her head and forced her eyes to find something else while he resumed eating.

When the last bit of beef was chewed and gone they relaxed against the tree. MiHawk reached for the container of fruit, and it dawned to Robin that she had forgotten to pack forks.

"Shoot… sorry."

"No problem." MiHawk leaned to the side and used the last bit of water to rinse his fingers. Taking the reddest, plumpest strawberry from the array, he held it for her lips.

It was a sweet gesture. It was romantic… perfect.

It was also the most awkward moment in the world.

The gravity of his action struck him only too late. MiHawk held the fruit tensely, trying to get his brain to work, to formulate a way to pull this off gracefully. He was getting no where, fast. His good senses were already off on vacation and he found himself helplessly fixated on Robin's lips. Silently, he willed them to part for him.

Robin stared at the strawberry MiHawk held in his fingers. The silence had stretched too long for the moment to be passed off with a polite "no thank you." Just when MiHawk thought he would die from the anticipation, Robin leaned slowly and took the fruit. Her full, pink lips closed around the morsel, brushing briefly against his fingertips as they took from him. Unconsciously, a soft moan escaped his throat.

Horrified by the sound that eluded him, MiHawk coughed roughly and fumbled for a piece of cantaloupe. He shoved the thing into his mouth, and said, as nonchalantly as possible, "About the teacher's aid position--I'd be really grateful if you could help me out. There isn't much to do now, but once the first research paper is due, I'll have three hundred essays on my plate. Saulo said you're already a university certified TA so if I push it by the Dean I'm sure he'll approve." he paused, "What do you say?" MiHawk had talked too fast in his nervousness, Robin was only just swallowing her bite. She agreed, nodding sagely.

The truth of the matter was, she didn't even need to take this course. When Professor Saulo taught the subject last year she'd passed the subject with flying colors. As much as Robin loved archaeology, the lesson itself was redundant, the only reason she signed up was to meet her all-time hero and for the chance to hear of his world famous excavations.

"Of course I'll have to grade your essay first to make sure things are up to par--and for fairness sake." he winked, settling the matter. A peaceful silence came over them as the two relaxed. Robin pulled her knees to her chest and nibbled on a pear, watching a distant game of catch and throw between several guys. Crossing his boots MiHawk leaned against the trunk and folded his hands over his waist. Now that his stomach was full and comfortable, the weariness that had hovered over him since last night took over. And with good reason. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in the past thirty hours or so. Subconsciously, the true reason for his uncharacteristic lax in the open was because Robin was close to him. The unconscious knowledge that she was fed, well, and nearby for him to protect, set his mind at ease.

In a matter of seconds, Robin looked up to the deep, rhythmic sound of sleep. Her lips shifted to soft smile and she moved carefully to settle beside MiHawk.

She mentally traced the fine structure of MiHawk's slumbering face. _His eyelashes are so thick, _she wondered, scooting closer to study him at a better detail. They were closed now, but beneath those long black lashes, she knew of the yellow-gold irises of his eyes. Perfectly centered beneath them was the prominent rise of his nose, sharp and dignified. On either side laid strong cheekbones that set his face in a smooth masculine line. Well-defined lines of facial hair framed the contours of his full mouth. _He's so handsome, _she thought, suppressing an enormous urge to trace his goatee with her fingertips.

Unable to stop herself, she took a good, long look down his sleeping form. He was huge. Six-five, six-six, at least. His arms were corded with lean muscles; his chest, wide and strong; his long thighs were heavy and thick. Chest, waist, hips: 99, 80, 97. Give or take if she'd missed her guess.

_Oh.. dear… God. Did I really just do his measurements? _Robin admonished herself with a rough shake. Frowning still, Robin forced herself to continue eating her pear instead of eating up her professor with her eyes. A soft, disgruntle grunt stole her attention to that unwelcome direction again. A leaf had fallen on his cheek. Suppressing a giggle, she took the orange leaf off his face. When she did so, MiHawk sighed and twitched his nose, giving her a wicked idea.

It was rare, but her inner devil rear it's head. Maybe in the back of her mind, she was _just a little _annoyed that he had given her such a hard time during their first couple meetings. Robin lifted the leaf to his left ear, tickling him just below his earlobe. With a slight shift of his head, he chased away the feeling. A smile bubbled inside her prankster. Next up were his cheeks. Then, it was his chin. Forehead. Mustache.

He complained, whining softly, trying to shift and bat away the invisible pest. When she got to his nose, he wriggled and sneezed. The hand she kept pressed over her mouth was to no avail. She was shaking so bad already it just burst from her. Uncontrollable laughter bubbled from her throat as MiHawk's eyes fluttered open.

Caught red handed with the leaf in her hand just inches from his nose, and still, she couldn't stop herself. MiHawk looked at Robin's laughing face.

"Hey--" he complained half-heartedly, rubbing the side of his nose.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get the leaf." she made excuse, fighting to diminish her giggles.

"Uh-huh." he grinned groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, damn, is that the time already?" He startled and checked his watch again. It was half pass five. Almost three hours had gone since they ate. His next lecture was in ten minutes.

"Shoot, I've got to get to Franky's." she mumbled, picking herself up. Robin handed MiHawk the last pear, shook clean his coat and held it out for him. The chilly fall breeze hit her sharply, tossing her hair and making her shiver.

MiHawk eyed Robin's thin turtleneck and nodded to his coat. Rising easily, he dusted his jeans and said, "Tell you what--I gotta stop by and see Franky later anyway. Why don't you just take my jacket and I'll pick it up later tonight?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine." But even as she protested, MiHawk was already stuffing her into his coat. Robin was instantly engulfed in the pleasant scent of warm wool, hint of spicy aftershave, mixed with the delicious smell of pure male. She shivered deliciously.

"Still cold?" MiHawk asked, taking care to button her all the way to the collar.

She shook her head mutely, enjoying their closeness as he flipped up the lapels to shield her neck. Lastly--without a second thought--he smoothed his thumb over her mouth, freeing the bit of hair that'd stuck to her moist lips. Time and the entire world seemed to still at that moment. Completely powerless to do otherwise, MiHawk slowly ran his thumb over her lips a second time. Now, the perfect thing to do was kiss her.

So of course it didn't happen.

MiHawk dropped his hand and snapped back to attention. "So yeah--just leave the coat at the bar." he said, dusting his pants where there was no dust. Robin got out a soft, "Okay." before walking away.

It wasn't until she started feeling dizzy when she realized she'd been holding her breath.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You're awfully quiet today." Ussop said, struggling to adjusted the length of his backpack while balancing his books.

Nami ignored him briefly. Finally she asked, "You know, Professor MiHawk? Don't you feel like you've seen him from somewhere?"

"No, not really. Why?" Ussop stopped to pick up the text he ended up dropping anyway.

"I swear, he looks familiar." she mumbled as they walked up to the dining cart.

"Is Robin meeting us for lunch?" Ussop ordered a coke and a tuna melt.

Nami shrugged a shoulder and eyed the different variety of pizza's on the menu board. "Dunno… said she had stuff to do. I'll have--"

Her sentence was cut short by a roar of panic, followed by students shouting and jumping apart to clear road for an out of control skateboarder.

"GET OUTTA THE WAAAAAY!!" the boy shouted. His arms were swinging about wildly, maintaining his miraculous balance on the runaway board. He was being chased down by another student built like a linebacker. The green haired one was swearing black and blue as he sprinted after the runaway.

"Luffy, you idiot! I told you that slope was too steep!"

"WOOooaaaAHHH!!"

The linebacker with the outrageous hair flew into a flying tackle, taking down the skater and landing them both flat on the grass field. Less than a second later the skateboard crashed against the diner cart like a bullet. The big guys backpack and the skaters straw trucker hat that'd been knocked high into the air tumbled down with a thud.

The boy moaned from under his friend. "I think… it would've hu…hurt… less to hit the cart." he wheezed out.

"You dumbass! Why'd you pull a stunt like that! Next time I'll let you cream into the wall so hard you'll stick on like paint! I should kick your boney ass--" By the time his friends tirade ended Luffy was already laughing like a idiot and readjusting the hat on his head.

"Well, well… enter, the heroes." Nami drawled.

"Oh, hey! Nami! Hi!" Luffy shouted in his always-too-loud voice. He jumped up from the floor, grabbed his board and marched toward Nami and Ussop.

"You know those weirdoes?" Ussop whispered, panic-like. Nami hesitated, recalling the horrific near-rape incident. She only nodded as the boy ran up to her.

"Hey Zoro! It's Nami! Hi!"

"Stop shouting you idiot, I'm not deaf and neither is she." Zoro gave Nami a nod and mumbled a "Hey."

Still grinning, Luffy jerked a thumb towards Ussop. "Who's he?" he asked cheerfully.

"He's Ussop, my friend." Nami introduced.

"Hi…" Ussop said slowly, eyeing Luffy's outstretched hand warily before taking to shake it. After greeting the huge linebacker, Zoro, the four were faced with the seething wrath of the diner owner. Luffy's board had left a sizable dent on the car.

When Nami batted her lashes and turned her doe eye charm on the gruffy owner, he melted immediately, coaxing her, saying none of this was her fault. Unfortunately the guys had no such luck. The owner demanded damage cost and the boys turned out their pockets.

Zoro extracted a twenty from his back pocket and scavenged his gym bag for another ten.

Ussop grumbled and complained but donated all of his thirty-five dollars.

Luffy turned out all his pockets and pulled out a button, a large lint, and, a stick of gum. He laughed. They all jumped him.

After more of Nami's sweet talk the owner let them go, taking just the sixty-five.

"Not even a dollar left for a bag of chips." Ussop lamented, peering into his sad, empty wallet. Zoro's stomache grumbled loudly, seeming to join Ussop's pity party.

"I'm hungry, too." Luffy announced officiously, followed closely by an "Eeep!" when his three friends glared at him with the look of murder in their eyes.

Ussop shoved his empty wallet into his pack and checked his watch. "Nami, doesn't Robin have work at Franky's at six today? Maybe she'll hook us up."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

For the third time, Robin unfolded, straightened, then refolded the coat again. As she unfolded it for the fourth time Franky walked through the kitchen door.

"Woah, nice coat." he grinned teasingly. "For me?"

"You wish, boss," Kiwi laughed, coming out with two pitchers of beer. "It's obviously from her man, so his little baby Robin won't get cold." she cooed and winked, stopping by the bar to hip bump Robin before arching over the coat. "Ummm…he smells yummy. Details later, girl, details." Kiwi left to deliver the beer.

"A man, huh," Franky arched a brow, his expression turned serious as he shifted into his I'm-looking-out-for-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not mode. In her panic, Robin balled up the sports coat and shoved it under the counter.

"It's not like that. It's nothing." Robin grabbed a towel and started wiping down the bar fiercely. She gave her best at nonchalance, praying that Franky wouldn't press on.

"I don't care if it's nothing." he said, too casually. "Just bring him by the bar, I just want to be introduced."

Yeah, right. She knew Franky meant he wanted his knuckles to be introduced. Although Moz was his girlfriend he thought of Robin, Nami and Kiwi as his little sisters. And Franky made it his job to threaten any guys that came too close to his girls without their consent.

When he heard of the near-rape that almost happened to Robin and Nami, they had to rope him down to keep him from charging into the ER and beating the already critically injured criminals into a pulp.

Thankfully, just then, the bell over the double doors rang and a group of four walked into the bar.

"Nami, Ussop." Robin waved. Upon recognized the additional two her lips broke into a wide grin. "Hey you two."

"Robin, I'm _reeeeally _hungry." Luffy wailed, straddling a stool.

Zoro nodded his greeting and knocked Luffy on the head. "Say hello first, fool."

"Zoro and Luffy, right?" Robin smiled, "Hungry, huh. It's almost seven, you guys didn't eat yet?"

"Well… we had to donate our funds to a certain cause today. So we're broke, but can you hook us up? Robin? Franky?" Nami nodded hopefully.

"You know you're welcome to anything here Nami, but who're the boys?" Franky inquired.

"Well, you know Ussop--" Nami pointed. "And this is Luffy and Zoro... They're friends of ours too." she finished awkwardly. Franky didn't say anything, only his frown deepened as he watched Ussop and Luffy blow straw wads at Zoro's back.

While Zoro chased after them with a raised fist, Robin stepped up to whisper in his ear. "You know… the guys who saved us… _that night_."

"Oh, shit. Why didn't you say so!" Franky's face lit up. "You boys okay with burgers, fries and some chicken wings?" he shouted to the rowdy trio.

"Please." Ussop gasped out from the bottom of the pile.

"YESSS!" Luffy shouted, struggling against a headlock.

"Thanks, man." Zoro said calmly, parked heavily over the two.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

MiHawk was as edgy as a kid with ants in his pants. He cursed himself for going against his better judgment and attending the faculty meeting. He kept checking the wall clock, then shifted to check his watch, he clicked and un-clicked his pen, and tapped his boots impatiently all the while. A perfect waste of time on who-the-fuck-cares topics flying over his head for two hours. Two hours he could have spent at Franky's, near Ro--

"Are we keeping you from something more important, Professor MiHawk?" the Dean's stern voice boomed across the boardroom.

Yes. "No, Dean Rogers. By all means--continue." MiHawk said while checking his watch for the billionth time.

Rogers chuckled, "After all these years… still with the attitude."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." MiHawk returned, with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Gold D. Rogers had been a professor at OPU when MiHawk was just a student. He had been very strict but he was an excellent professor, and now, he made one hell of a dean.

"So you agree to be one of the volunteers for tomorrow's event?" he challenged.

"Of…course…" he nodded slowly, thinking it was best bet to mirror the enthusiastic head nods prompted his way by the smiling female faculty members. A strange grin shadowed over Roger's lips and the male professors looked at MiHawk with a mixture of envy and pity.

_Weird_, he thought.

"Excellent, the details will be sent via e-mail. Please note, all participants: attendance is _mandatory _so please check your inboxes for the time and location. Well, we've just about covered all the issues and activities for this month. I wish you all a goodnight." Rogers rolled back his chair and marched out the door with his leathercase.

MiHawk stuff the mountain of paperwork messily into his briefcase. He muttered a hasty "goodnight" to the room and dashed out the door.

Professor Alvida eyed the door that was still swinging full-force from the intensity of MiHawk's exit. "Do you think he even knows what he signed up for?" she asked the women.

"Does it matter?"

The room bursted aloud in a peel of giggles and laughs.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

By the time he got to Franky's it was already nine-thirty. Just before the door MiHawk spent a minute to himself, straightening his shirt and smoothing his wind blown hair. He stopped and grimaced when it dawned to him that he was preening himself for Robin.

_What the hell am I doing? _he scolded himself. _I'm here to see Franky…if Robin's there…no big deal--she's just my student. My new TA, nothing more. _

But deep inside, no matter how much he tried to trick himself, he knew it was much more than that. MiHawk just didn't want to examine his feelings too closely because frankly… his reaction--mind and body--regarding Robin, terrified him. He took a seat on the patio bench and reflected on his pitiful actions throughout the day.

_He'd stayed up the entire night guarding a window till sunup; in his hurry, he'd almost died choking down the half defrosted TV dinners he had for breakfast; was thirty minutes late to his morning lecture; zoned out completely during the faculty meeting… _

_Hmmm… miss anything? Oh, right, almost came in his pants right in the middle of class! _

_Jesus Christ… what the hell is wrong with me? _MiHawk jerked back, repeatedly knocking his head on the wall, messing up his hair in the process. He stopped the self abuse and pondered on the more important things that had happen earlier the day. Like the picnic Robin prepared. The gesture was so sweet and touching he wanted to hug her--which was completely inappropriate. After the excellent meal he was so at peace with the world, he napped by her side for three whole hours. And to wake up to the pure, sweet sound of her laughter was instant heaven.

Robin had looked absolutely adorable in his oversized coat. For as tall as she was, he was taller and thicker. His large coat ate her up, dwarfing her lush body within the warm wool. He had felt a primitive satisfaction in knowing that it was _his _coat warming her, and _his _scent surrounding her body.

When it was time to part, it felt right to kiss her. He knew how warm and lush her lips were from soft touch that caressed his fingertips when he fed her the fruit. Ever since then he ached to taste the real thing for himself. He wanted to brush her hair and his thumb aside and replace the void with his mouth. Slant his lips over hers gently and coax her with soft kisses until she opened for him to accept his tongue. But of course he didn't… Couldn't…

How could he betray her like that? Robin obviously looked up to him as a mentor and a teacher. He felt like such a fraud, using and manipulating her love for archeology for his own perverse wants and gains. After more self loathing, he forced himself to accept that the thing with Robin was nothing more than a passing interest. He wasn't as stubborn as to deny that he was attracted to her. The girl had defiantly piqued his interest, but that was it. That was the extent of it. The laws of attraction is a simple thing for the male mind, he told himself. You see a good-looking woman, of course you want her. MiHawk ended the speculation, concluding--it was all because he hadn't had sex in a while.

A problem with a easy remedy for. He slapped his hands onto his thighs and stood with new resolve: Forget Robin. Get laid, and get with the program.

Stepping through the double doors he mentally chanted_: I'm here to see Franky. I'm here to see Franky. I'm here to see Franky…._ he scanned the bar to find his blue haired friend behind the bar. His face fell. _Where's Robin?_

Franky lifted his shades and stared. "You look like shit."

He felt like shit. "Nice to see you, too." MiHawk returned, shoving a hand through his wild hair. Settling his large body onto the corner stool, he scanned the bustling bar. No Robin in sight. A tall, curvy woman with a square afro for hair, stopped by with a menu in hand.

"I got this," Franky waved her off, "he's a friend." Kiwi nodded and took back the menu. As she reached over she smiled and… _did she just sniff him? _

Her eyes lit up mischievously before she turned to walk away.

"Ignore her," Franky said tiredly. "She's been sniffing any decent guys that walked through the door all night." he threw up two sets of fingers, fly-quoting, "She's trying to 'figure out' something."

"Fine." MiHawk said, not caring.

Franky studied his friend thoughtfully, "Dinner?"

"Naw, scotch."

Franky came over with the Jack and poured him a good three inches. "Look man," he stalled, looking like he was searching for the right thing to say. "I'm figuring this weird mood swing you've got going on has to do with some chick. I don't know who she is, but she's obviously got you in a knot--"

_No kidding. _

"I'm just saying, MiHawk, you gotta keep in mind that this shit coming up with Croc is the real thing. Smoker's worried your head's not in it and shit…you're starting to worry me too. Like this, you're in no shape to--"

"Just hit the point."

"Nail the broad and get it out of your system."

"Watch it, man." MiHawk growled, anger sharpening his tone.

"Come on, MiHawk, don't pretend you've all of a sudden grown a relationship bone--not to me."

He had no comeback for that, so he shut his mouth and continued to seethe in silence.

Franky had been there to witness his outrageous college days. Girl wise, Franky was going strong with his high school sweetheart, Moz, and while Smoker was no celibate he managed to keep his counts within the boundaries of ten fingers. If there was one guy that got more action than MiHawk during those wild careless days, it was his best friend, Shanks. And the only reason Shanks was in the lead was because MiHawk valued _some _quiet time, whereas Shanks couldn't stand any. The man loved company.

"Getting girls to do what you wanted was never your problem--"

Robin choose that moment to come out of the billiard room. From a distance she recognized MiHawk, she smiled and gave a short wave. Robin signaled a finger for a moment and moved around to rack up the empty dishes and cups from the back room. A big, fool grin spread over his face.

"What the hell… are you even listening to--" Franky checked over his shoulder, following MiHawk's line of vision. He turned back, he was still for a moment, then quickly did a double take.

"MiHawk!! I swear to God, if you lay one finger on her or hurt her in _any way, _I'll--"

MiHawk vaguely mused at the speed in which his friend switched sides. He didn't mind at all, in fact, he was glad that Franky was looking out for Robin. "Keep it down. She's just a student of mine. It's not like that."

"You sure about that," the hulky bar owner stood full to his almost seven foot height and glared down at his friend, "because from where I'm standing, _that _is exactly what it looks like."

Franky packed one hell of a punch, but MiHawk was quicker and stronger. But he wasn't about to let any of that matter between him and his pal. Plus, he liked the idea that Franky was this protective of Robin. It was a sure thing to keep randy guys off sweet, innocent Robin.

_Right. Randy guys, like you, _his conscious kicked. MiHawk frowned and downed his drink with a throw of his hand. "Look, let's just drop it, yeah? Nothing's going to happen and I'm not gonna try anything."

"Swear it." MiHawk spun the empty cup on the wooden counter, watching it until the spinning died down. "MiHawk--" Franky warned.

"I swear." Franky still looked wary, but he didn't push the subject. Robin piled the last of the dirty plate on her tray and headed toward the bar. When Franky reached to refill his drink MiHawk motion away the bottle. "You know what, I forgot--I needed to be somewhere else right now." he rapped the counter with two knuckles and stood. "Thanks for the drink. See you later, Frank."

At the far end of the bar Robin set down the dishes and turned, her smile faded. "Professor Mi--" before she could finish he was already out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three hours, two Coors, and one-third bottle of JD later, MiHawk was sitting at his laptop getting nowhere, fast.

Apparently, the "somewhere he had to be" was getting drunk alone at home. He was too distracted to concentrate on his second request proposal, but not nearly drunk enough to fall into unconscious slumber.

The talk with Franky had really set thing into perspective. Although his friend's approach was less than graceful, he'd cut straight to the point. She was his student for Christ sake! And even if she wasn't, so what? It still didn't change the fact that he had the dangerous not-so-undercover mission to fulfill. And he definitely didn't want Robin snared into that web of shit just because he couldn't keep his flaring libido in check.

Drowning in self-pity, he gave up writing the proposal and clicked to check his e-mail. There was close to two hundred unread, unanswered messages. He growled at the screen, thinking things couldn't get any worse. The newest message was from dean. The title indicated: _EVENT FLYER. _

Guiding the pointer he clicked the mail and read:

* * *

**ONE PIECE UNIVERSITY PROUDLY PRESENTS THE 5th ANNUAL**

**HELP THE CAUSE: CHILDREN'S AID SOCIETY**

_**FACULTY AUCTION**_

_**Hosted by: **_

The Square Sisters

_**Featuring: **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and

MiHawk Jaraquille

_**Location: Franky Bar and Grill**_

_**18 and Over Event. I.D. Required For Entry **_

_**Proceeds will be donated to the Children's Aid Society **_

_**Please come join the school and community in supporting the CAS. **_

* * *

The last line was an added type-in, written personally by Rogers himself.

_P.S. Don't forget to pretty yourself. _

MiHawk groggily stared at the glowing monitor. He rubbed his eyes to make sure the lack of sleep, booze and stress wasn't making him hallucinate. Then, from his throat, the one word that so perfectly described his situation shouted out:

"Fuck!!"

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**A/N: **Greetings! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. My apologies for taking so long to update. I'll try to edit and up the next chapter as soon as possible but I'm also working on my other story so please expect a little delay. If you want to see the next installment faster don't forget to review! (It's the best motivator. XD)

Secondly, I've just passed my one year mark here on FFdotnet! A huge thank you to those who've stayed with me through the year. It's all for you I write these stories for!


End file.
